Deseos & Sueños
by TheHinata
Summary: esta es una serie de one-shot de las parejas de Fairy Tail amor-CELOS-confesiones, enredos ajjajn.n pasen a leer! cap 21 especial de san valentín! nalu
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo! Minna! Saben Me he dado cuenta de que muchos escritores de fanfiction escriben una secuela de one-shot o drables, y me dije ¿Por qué yo no? XD (mentira jajaja), bueno, muchos algunas veces, tenemos inspiraciones momentáneas así que he aquí mi primer recuento de one-shots! Jaaja**_

_**Espero les guste, no calculo cuantos serán pero acepto sus ideas n.n..**_

.

.

1era Historia "sonrojo"

_¿Qué significa exactamente cuando tu sangre corre en forma más rápida, y se va inmediatamente a tu rostro, por lo tanto, involuntariamente la piel de tu rostro de enrojece?_

_Respuesta: sonrojarse, avergonzarse._

_Son pocas la persona que experimenta esto…y normalmente sucede cuando están nerviosas, ese es mi caso, pero yo me pongo nervioso sólo cuando se trata de ella…de Lucy._

_Y es cada vez que hablan de ella, siento que mi corazón late más rápido, y para mejorarlo nunca falta esa personita que se encarga de arreglar la situación, y con esto me refiero a que esa "personita" siempre comienza con comentarios como…"Lucy y natsu se ven tan lindos", "deberían ser novios", y cosas por el estilo….pero ya me decidí…definitivamente le diré a Lucy lo que siento para sacarme esta carga que tengo encima y para que los comentarios se esfumen!_

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

Actualmente gremio de Fairy Tail

Todo parece tranquilo, los pájaros cantas, la ropa de gray desaparece, cana lleva más de 3 barriles de cerveza bebidos….lo único que destaca, es la extraña actitud que tiene el miembro más revoltoso del gremio…

Happy_¿qué te pasa natsu?

Natsu: nada, sólo estoy pensando..

Happy: ¡natsu está pensando!

Natsu: argg ¡cállate happy_!- debo tranquilizarme…hoy es un __día__ importante…pronto vendrá __Lucy__…__y __entonces yo.._

Happy: natsu tu cara esta roja

Natsu: y-ya lo sé-dijo desviando su mirada

Lucy: hola!-llego saludando la rubia

Happy: hola Lucy!- _el exceed __salió__ volando en dirección a __Lucy__ o __más__ bien a su delantera..-_ Lucy…natsu está actuando raro…

Lucy: uh? ¿En serio?

Natsu: happy traidor_…-bien __cálmate__, sólo es __Lucy__..__Ah__..se ve linda..__¡__ah! concéntrate….-_ h-hola Lucy

Lucy: are? ¿Qué sucede natsu estas raro?- _no estas con tu energía de siempre.._

Natsu: n-no pasa nada…

Lucy: estas rojo…- se ve lindo…sonrojado….

Natsu: vamos por una misión Lucy- decía mientras se ponía de pie e iba al tablero…-_no pu__e__do sencillamente no puedo…_

Lucy: natsu espera un minuto….-dijo la chica mientras detenía al dragneel de un brazo…-sabes. Ese sonrojo que tienes..te hace ver más lindo-dijo casi en un susurro, el cual fue perfectamente audible para natsu y el felino

Pero también provoco que el corazón del chico casi saliera disparado de tan fuerte que comenzó a latir

Happy: te gussssta…-salió molestando a la rubia

Lucy: m-mejor vámonos a una misión- esta vez fue ella quien se sonrojo

Happy: ¡no lo ha negado!

Lucy: ¡happy!-grito aún más sonrojada

Natsu: jaja, bien-dijo el chico mientras tomaba a la chica de la mano, con su habitual sonrisa-.-_ tu sonrojo de ahora es mucho __más__ lindo __Lucy__….tal vez no me declare ahora…pero me conformo con saber que te sonrojas por __mí__, porque a __mí__ me pasa lo mismo contigo_

_*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*_

_**Fiiuuu, espero les haya gustado n.n **_

_**prox cap ¿Qué pareja?**_

_**Parejas posibles: nalu-gruvia-gerza-gale…y contrapartes como el ~stilu~XD? Ustedes deciden**__** en los review **___

_**Gracias x leer **_

_**Atte. Hinata-chan ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Graciias x los review n.n la pareja ganadora de hoy es :GRUVIA! haha**_

_**Dedicado a: **__**"cata fullbuster"**_

_**Espero les guste**_

.

.

2da Historia: "amor bajo la lluvia"

_La primera vez que lo vi, fue esa noche de lluvia , cuando estaba apunto de terminar con mi vida en este mundo…_

_Flash back: 2 meses antes_

_Era uno de los peores días de la temporada de invierno en magnolia, y en cierto puente…se encontraba una chica de cabellos azules, mirando como el mar pasaba por debajo del puente, calculando cuantos metros serian desde el punto de vista de ella…y…si con esa distancia podría morir alguien…_

_Se subió al puente…y cuando estaba punto de saltar, mientras las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo sobre su rostro, sintió como unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron por la cintura obligándola a alejarse del puente…_

Juvia: ¿Qué estás haciendo?-le reclamo la chica

Gray: salvándote de hacer una estupidez

Juvia: no te importa lo que haga juvia!

Gray: ¿juvia? Ese es tu nombre, jaja bastante acorde al día

Juvia. No te burles de juvia

Gray: no me estoy burlando….ten- le chico le tendió la mano

Juvia no necesita de tu ayuda...-la chica le corrió la mano y se puso de pie sola

Gray: por dios….estoy salvando a una hermosa chica y solo recibo malos tratos

j-juvia no es hermosa…-respondí sonrojada la chica

Gray: si si, como digas, y ¿Qué harás ahora?

Juvia: no te importa!

Gray: eres testaruda, vamos, te invito a tomar un chocolate caliente

Juvia: ¿Por qué te preocupas de juvia?-pregunto la chica un poco más calmada

Gray: quien sabe…oh! Casi lo olvido…mi nombre gray…gray fullbuster

Juvia: g-gray….sama…

Gray: ¿sama? Eso no va conmigo, jajja

Juvia: por salvar mi vida, déjeme...decirle gray-sama...

Gray: como quieras, pero serás la primera y única chica que me llama así de acuerdo-le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo

Juvia:¡SI !

Luego de eso, el chico la llevo primero a comprar un poco de ropa y luego a tomar un chocolate caliente….

Fin flash back

Ya han pasado dos meses desde aquel incidente…desde ese momento comencé a amarlo…

¡juvia! Vamos!-gritaba un chico desde la calle

Juvia: oh! Cierto, hoy comienzo mis clases en el mismo instituto que gray-sama….

Gajeel: cuídate!

Juvia: si!, juvia le dará saludos a tu novia gajeel-kun!

Gajeel: ah!.j-juvia me las vas a pagar- decir el chico entre molesto y sonrojado..

Juvia ya está lista- decía mientras saludaba al chico

Gray: vamos….por cierto hoy te ves muy linda-decía mientras le tomaba la mano

Juvia: ah…es que como es el primer día de clases de juvia-la chica estaba sonrojada

Gray: juvia prométeme, que no te volverás a vestir tan bella…-dijo casi en un susurro

Juvia: are?, porque?, a juvia no le molesta pero-

Gray: porque otros chicos te verán de la misma manera en la que te veo yo, y eso no me gustaría…-dijo sonrojado

Juvia: j-juvia lo promete!-dijo exaltada…

Gray: jajaja bien, vamos..

Juvia : si-dijo apretando la mano de su amado…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Gracias a :**_

_**Lucy himesama: gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, prometo que pondré las parejas que me pediste sólo espera ¿sí?**_

_**cata fullbuster: gracias, me alegra que te gustara, espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado**_

_**Infinity Infinytum: XD gracias x el review ,ya hablamos x inbox jaja, debo decirte que si pondré futuras parejas las cuales no son de tu agrado, pero la mayoría van a hacer Nalu así que no te preocupes!**_

_**Trinity00024: gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado n.n si o si pondré un stinlu haha solo espera!**_

_**Zy system: gracias n.n siempre halagador, haha he aquí la conti. Espero te haya gustado**_

_**bella-niuXD: haha si yo también comencé , me alegro que te gustara n.n pronto subiré más así que espero tu opinión**_

_**bueno agradezco siempre a quienes leen la historia y aun más a quienes se dan el tiempo de dejar**__**me un review n.n gracias!, subiré rápido estos cap., así que si quieren una petición de pareja, la aceptare con gusto y ojo! Que voy a empezar a dedicarlas **_

_**sin más que decir me despido espero les haya gustado!**_

_**atte. Hinata-chan ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias x los review! pareja ganadora de hoy es : STINLU x votación popular XD (lo siento *Infinity Infinytum*)**

**Dedicado a : ****"****Trinity00024****" **_**(especialmente)**_

***bella-niuXD**

***Miner117744**

**Gracias x leer n.n**

**.**

**.**

3era Historia: " guardián nocturno"

_En el gremio de Fairy Tail 3:30 a.m._

Lucy: n-nastu….despierta- la rubia se encontraba despertando al peli rosa, el cual estaba totalmente dormido

Gray: este idiota…ahhh…no te preocupes Lucy, yo lo llevare a su casa…

Lucy: si….¿dónde está happy?

Gray: se fue con Wendy y Charlie

Lucy: ese gato traidor…mmm….gray..¿van a estar bien?

Gray: si, pero tú si tienes que tener cuidado

Lucy: si, si…nos vemos mañana

Gray: ¿no le vas a dar un beso de buenas noches a natsu?

Lucy: c-cállate!-grito sonrojada mientras se iba del gremio…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Lucy: hace frio…-decía la chica mientras se abrazaba…

Oye!-se oyó un grito de la nada

Lucy: kyaa!- _¿Qué demonios?_

-juju, miren a esta lindura_- __decía__ un sujeto saliendo entre un callejón_

-oye linda estas solita?

Lucy: aléjense….

-porque tan ruda?

-vamos a divertirnos

-ven linda- _el sujeto la tomo del brazo_- ¿estás sola después de todo?...vamos

De pronto apareció cierto rubio…

Sting: que te hace pensar que está sola? –decía con una cara de pocos amigos

Lucy: uh?- _¿ese es_….

Sting ¡idiota!, ¡suéltala si no quieres recibir la palia de tu vida!-_decía__ el chico mientras comenzaba a transformarse…__(como en la pela con natsu)_

s-si!- gritaron todos los sujetos, espantados, mientras huían

sting: y tú, ¡ponte de pie!-esta vez señalaba a la rubia

Lucy: s-sí, gracias….

Sting: y ¿Qué le paso a tu novio?

Lucy: ¿natsu?...él no es mi novio…-decía con una cara decepcionada…

Sting:¿es un tonto_?- teniendo a una linda chica como tú…_

Lucy: ah?

Sting: nada, olvídalo, vamos

Lucy: ¿Dónde?

Sting: a tu casa ¡idiota!

Lucy: ¡no me grites!

Sting: grrr….

Lucy: rugir tampoco se vale- decía la chica con los ojos entrecerrados

Sting: ah! ¡cállate!

Lucy: byee…- decía dándole la espalda, y alejándose

Sting: o-oye ¡espérame!

La chica solo se dio media vuelta para sacarle la lengua

_Tienes suerte de ser linda…-pensaba el chico_…- ¡o e…rubia…!

Lucy: ¿Qué?- _tu también eres rubio_….- uh?...e-espera!- _gritaba la chica, y es que el chico la había tomado __e__n brazos_

Sting: así es más rápido, así que deja de moverte

Pero al ser de madrugada, la chica inevitablemente quedo cayo dormida en los brazos del chico

Lucy: usa la puerta-susurro dormida

Sting: ruidosa…-dijo el chico con una sonrisa tierna

Fue así como el chico la dejo sobre su cama, dormida…se veía tan linda…

Sting: natsu-san….- maldito suertudo…-susurro antes de irse…

Lucy: y tú eres un bobo….- murmuro la chica…-provocando una sonrisa por parte del rubio que había alcanzado a escuchar

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**quiero agradecer los review a quienes lo dejan, y los que hacen peticiones también, muchísimas gracias….ahora:**_

_**bella-niuXD: woo la primera chica que me dice que es mi admiradora haha, gracias sabes opino lo mismo que tu sobre el gruvia XD saludos!**_

_**Infinity Infinytum: gomen!, aunque tal vez no leíste la historia, te agradezco porque siempre te das el tiempo de leer mis historias n.n graciiiiias!**_

_**cata fullbuster: gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado n.n y que leas mis historias me hace más feliz! Graciiiiiiaaass!**_

_**Trinity00024: gracias me alegro que te gustara, espero que este cap. haya sido de tu agrado, más pronto se vendrán más stinlu, solo espera! :D**_

_**MajoDragneel: gracias x el review, me alegra que te haya gustado n.n**_

_**A-Z Miner117744 A-Z: XD gracias x este y el review anterior n.n me alegro que te gustara, ahha no me molesta tu risa :D por cierto XD, el prox stinlu, será dedicado sólo para ti, lo prometo!**_

_**Gabe Logan: gracias, me llego tu review mientras actualizaba XD, el prox cap será un gale, sólo espera ¿si? ira dedicado a ti ;D.**_

_**Bueno agradeciendo a quienes leen y dejan un review me despido! **_

_**Atte. Hinata.-chan! ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias x los review! pareja ganadora de hoy es : ¡Gale!**

**Dedicado a : Gabe logan n.n**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer! :D**

4ta historia: "un examen y un trato"

Makarov: esta es la quinta vez que llegas a mi oficina…

Gajeel: ¡pero si no he golpeado a nadie!

Makarov: no es por eso, el problema de ahora son tus notas…

Gajeel: ¿ah?

Makarov: sólo te puedo decir que si no apruebas el próximo examen, tendrás que venir a las clases de verano

Gajeel: ¡pero y el campeonato!

Makarov: tendrán que ir sin tu presencia

Gajeel: eso no es justo, ¿Qué hay de salamander?, tiene las mismas notas que yo ¿o no?

Makarov: natsu subió su promedio

Gajeel: ¿Cómo?

Makarov: porque no le preguntas a él, ahora puedes irte, pero recuerda mi advertencia

Gajeel: sí- Dijo de mala gana el joven mientras se retiraba- ¿Cómo voy a pasar el examen, no sé nada…tendré que pedirle ayuda al idiota de salamander….

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*****O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Natsu: ¿yo?...mmmm. bueno, de hecho le pedí ayuda a Lucy, si no fuera por ella probablemente estaría en el mismo lugar que tú**  
**

Gajeel: ¿la conejita?

Natsu: deja de llamarla así…ese traje sólo lo uso por accidente..

Gajeel: como sea, dices que la cone-…digo Lucy me puede ayudar

Natsu: no lo sé, a mí me tuvo que enseñar fuera de la escuela….en clases "privadas", así que dudo que a ti te de esas clases

Gajeel: uh…bien-decía mientras se daba la media vuelta

Natsu: ¡espera!, ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Levy, ella es la más lista de la clase, si quieres hablo con Lucy para que se lo diga

Gajeel: ¿quién es esa?...ah! la enana…de la biblioteca….mmm…ahí veré…

Natsu: ¡ni se te ocurra ir con Lucy!

Gajeel: si….- ja! Ni siquiera es su novio y ya la está protegiendo…absurdo…ahora a buscar a la enana…

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Levy: entonces, me estás diciendo que si yo te ayudo, ¿me vas a proteger de los brabucones?

Gajeel: si, es un trato justo..

Levy: bien, te espero en la biblioteca en 15 minutos, si no llegas tendrás que buscar a otra persona

Gajeel: con cierto grado de enojo…

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Gajeel: ahh.,.este lugar es inmenso como se supone que la voy a encontrar …uh?-de pronto encontró a la peli azul, sentada leyendo un libro….parcia muy concentrada…pero eso no fue lo único que le llamo la atención al peli negro, si no que por un milisegundo…la encontró..¿linda?...esa palabra no estaba en su vocabulario…

Levy: tardaste mucho, ya estaba por irme

Gajeel: este lugar es enorme y tú eres enana, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

Levy: no me digas enana-dijo con los cachetes inflados

Gajeel: oye, tengo que pasar el examen de literatura, ¿vas a poder con eso?

Levy: claro, hasta el más tonto de la clase puede aprender conmigo siendo su tutora

Gajeel: ¿Qué dijiste?

Levy: pone atención!

Gajeel: grrrr…

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Luego del examen…

Gajeel: l-lo logre!

Levy: eso es genial! Gajeel!-. dijo con una inmensa sonrisa, y es que en el tiempo que llevaron juntos mientras estudiaban la chica le había tomado un cierto "cariño" al chico rudo…mientras que el por su parte…no se quedaba atrás, se había dado cuenta de lo sorprendente que era la muchacha

Gajeel: gracias enana…

Levy: de nada….uh…por cierto, ya no será necesario que ahuyentes a los brabucones ¿cierto?

Gajeel ah….si…

Levy: bien yo- de pronto se formó un silencio un poco incómodo….hasta que…

¡Levy!- gritaban dos chicos acercándose a la muchacha…

Levy: jet, droy…¿Qué sucede?-les dijo con una dulce sonrisa, cosa que molesto al pelinegro

Jet: es que…

droy: nosotros..

Y antes de que los chicos siguieran hablando, sintieron una mirada asesina sobre ellos

Jet: hablamos luego!

Droy: ¡nos vemos!

Levy: s-sí..-qué raro…

De pronto en un par de segundos, inexplicablemente la chica quedo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, mientras que los brazos de gajeel se encontraban por sobre sus hombros

Levy. Q-que sucede?-pregunto sonrojadisima

Gajeel: acabo de recordar, que aun debo otro examen, así que por un tiempo…no hablaras con otros chicos…porque los voy a ahuyentar…me oíste-dijo esto último como una advertencia

Levy: s-si….-espera un minuto…- ¡¿Qué?!- fue lo último que se escuchó de la chica, después de ser callada con un beso…por parte del chico…

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Yo!, espero les haya gustado, no soy buena manejando a esta pareja pero espero que no me haya salido tan mal :p**

**Agradeciendo los review de:**

**Zy system :**haha eres el mejor fan number1 para mi ;D gracias x l review n.n

**bella-niuXD : **gracias :), el prox si o si va dedicado a ti, un gerza..mm...dificil pero no imposible XD

**fanatico z: **naa sólo es un one-shot asi que no te preocupes :D sip el prox cap será un gerza

**cata fullbuster : **catita!, XD gracias me alegra que te gustara :D, el primer stinlu? aww que honor el haber sido la primera haha gracias por el review, cualquier peitcion ya sabes, sólo dime :)

**Infinity Infinytum **:ahhaa gracias!, guau me diste muchas parejas, te lo agradezco mucho! :D, se que no era de tus parejs favoritas pero aun asi me dejate un review n.n chico lindo! XD y no te preocupes por lo de las chicas de Fairy Tail...a mi me pasa algo similar con los chicos..mmmm.¡pero buno! gracias de nuevo te mando saludos, besos abrazso etc... ;)

**bueno agradeciendo nuevamente a mis lectores! me despido**

**atte...**

** hinata-chan ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias x los review! pareja ganadora de hoy es : ¡G****erza****!**** ( **_o como se escriba__…bueno son jellal y erza XD__)_

**Dedicado a :**

**bella-niuXD**

**Infinity Infinytum**

**Gracias por leer!**

**.**

**.**

5ta Historia: "llamada"

_en la casa de Lucy estaban reunidas las chicas en un pijama da_…

Levy: ¡vamos lu-chan! Dinos más de esa cita

Lucy: ya les dije todo, además yo no soy la única que tiene novio

Cana: uh uh, ¿quién es la otra que cayó en los encantos de uno de los chicos de ese instituto?

Lucy: no lo se…. ¿porque no le preguntan a ERZA…

Erza: o-oye Lucy…

Levy: así que es erza jaja y quién es?

Erza: ah…bueno….jellal…

Lucy: kyaa…él es tan genial

Cana: cuidado Lucy, mira que si te escucha tu novio…

Juvia piensa que gray-sama es el más guapo- interrumpió la peli azul

Lucy: juvia…¿estabas aquí?- dijo con una gotita estilo anime

Erza: pero con jellal no tenemos n- de pronto l celular de la chica comenzó a sonar…- eh!-grito al darse cuenta de quien era

Lucy: ¿es jellal? Vamos contesta!

Cana: ponlo en altavoz!

Erza: ah…shuuuu!- _la chica puso el celular en __medio__ del circulo que __tenían__ formado_- jellal?

_-¿Cómo estas erza?-respondío el chico_

Erza: bien..¿porque me llamaste?

_-ah! eso es que_

_¿a quién quieres conquistar jellal?__!- _se oyó de fondo_- _¡ah, cállense_- ahora fue jellal __quien__ los regaño_

_-__sabes el sábado hay una película en los cines y. Pues bueno_-continuo el chico hasta que…

_-ya invítala!-_ se escuchó de nuevo, pero esta vez fueron más voces

-_quería saber si estas libre el sábado_-termino por preguntar

Erza: el sábado…pues es que

Lucy: si!, acepta encantada de ir a tu cita- respondió la rubia emocionada

Erza: eh?...e-espera

-¿en serio?, genial, te paso a buscar como a las- de la nada se oyó un ruido raro…

-¿erza?-

Erza: ¿natsu?

-oigan esto, jellal estaba llamando a erza- se oyó el grito de natsu…al parecer los chicos también estaban reunidos

Lucy: ¿natsu?

_Gray: natsu ya déjate de payasadas_

_Natsu: tú no andes desnudo!_

Al escuchar esto a cierta peli azul casi le provoca un derrame nasal….por pensar cosas no muy santas

erza: ah…pásale en teléfono a jellal natsu

_-jaja sí, pero antes…¡buenas noches Lucy, descansa-_

Lucy: tu también

_-sueña conmigo…te amo-_

Lucy: n-natsu…yo también

_-natsu! Pásame el teléfono-…- ¿alo erza?-_

Erza: hablamos luego ¿sí?

_ acuerdo, cuando estos idiotas se hayan dormido, t llamare-_

Erza: si

_-hablamos después, te quiero- uuyyy!_- se oyeron voces molestando al chico

Erza: yo también, hablamos luego, bye- y una vez que finalizo la llamada

Lucy: ¿no tenías nada con él?

Cana: una cita!

A juvia l gustaría ir con los chicos…para ver a gray-sama…

Levy: juvia pervertida!

Juvia: no tanto como Levy-san con gajeel-kun

Lucy: jaja

_Y así sucesivamente comenzaron a molestarse entre ellas. Hasta que el sueño se apodero de la habitación_

Erza: deberías concentrarte en estudiar, y luego llamarme

_-me es imposible concentrarme, todo el día pienso en ti-_

Erza: ¿Qué dices?- la chica estaba sonrojada- tengo que descansar, nos vemos el sábado

_-sí, am, erza…yo. Te quiero y ….MUCHO…- _

Erza: yo tambien….te quiero mucho..

_-bien, creo que natsu está hablando dormido ahha mejor me voy a dormir-_

Erza: si, descansa

_-tú también-_

Erza: idiota- dijo mientras cerraba guardaba l celular, ahora tendrá que pedirle ayuda a Lucy para la cita del sábado…

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Espero les haya gustado, no sé cómo me quedo, por qué en cuanto lo termine lo subí rápido, tuve que ir a un ciber porque se cortó la luz en mi casa TT_TT, más tarde subiré un nuevo cap. de otro e mis fic, y en serio lo siento si esta semana me demoro un poquito más n actualizar, es que mañana entro de nuevo al colegio (noooo mi tortura comienza XD) en fin no los aburro más hehe **

**Agradezco los review:**

**bella-niuXD****:** gracias, en serio me alegra que te gusten mis cap. n.n y espero este también : saludos, gracias por el apoyo!

**MajoDragneel**: gracias a mí también me gusta mucho esa pareja :D me alegra que te haya gustado n.n

**miner117744.****: **haha gracias por el review n.n tienes razón!, algunas personas tienen suerte de tener a alguien que les ayude a estudiar , espero te haya gustado, cualquier petición ;D soy toda oídos ajja

**gOgo dAnE****: **haa no te preocupes, me alegra saber que te gustaron los otros cap. :D, claro que voy a continuar, y si tienes alguna petición de alguna pareja solo pídemela ¿sí? n.n saludos!

**cata fullbuster**: cata-chan :D estoy bien, gracias x preguntar, el prox cap. será un triángulo amoroso con celo juju, grayx juvia x lyon! espero te guste te mando un gran saludo acompañado de un abrazo e oso (¿?)hahha XD

**Trinity00024****: **conque te gustan los celos eh…¡está bien!, pensare en un one-shot con un natsu súper celoso ahaha:D, gracias x el review

**Akari-nya****: **woo me alegra mucho que te gustara, haha el prox cap. será un triángulo amoroso gray x juvia x Lyon así que espero te guste

**Infinity Infinytum**: si, los besos que te mando son sólo tuyos (;D) me alegra que te gustara, jaj see Levy pequeña es adorable eres malvado con eso de que ella tendría que ponerse de puntitas jaja pero también es lindo imaginarlo, un novio alto mhh?...lo pensare XD ajja saludos, besos abrazos tu sabes XD

**Zy system****: **haa gracias, la verdad pienso hacer estos one-shot cortitos ;D, gracias por el review, ¡claro que continuare con mis historias! De hecho en un ratito más subiré un nuevo cap. de otro de mis fic " un nuevo amor" ah! y , pronto subiré la tuya haha, saludos!

**Tsuki Kuroi****: **haha gracias x el review, m alegra que te hayan gustado ;D

**Nalu34D****: **hah gracias, espero te haya gustado este

**Bien! chic s! mañana tal vez, suba un nuevo cap.!, un triángulo amoroso…hielo/agua/hielo, ya saben a lo que me refiero ahaa, espero les haya gustado! agradezco a quienes se toman la molestia de dejarme un review! :D **

**Bye!**

**Hinata-chan! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pareja ganadora: Gruvia-triángulo amoroso**

**Dedicado a : "cata fullbuster"**

**Gracias x leer**

**.**

**.**

6ta historia : gracias celos

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*oo*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Lyon: diviértete un rato aquí, mientras hablo n privado con juvia ¿sí?, nos vemos después gray…

El peli azul trato con todas sus fuerzas de soltarse de las cuerdas que lo mantenían prisionero en uno de los casillo el conserje del colegio….

-maldito Lyon me las vas a pagar…y ¿Qué es eso de las conversaciones privadas con juvia?...eso me saca e quiso…idiota, ella me ama a mí, Y yo…he, yo también la amo a ella...pero…

De pronto unas imágenes le empezaron a llegar a su mente….

~~mente de gray~~

j-juvia ama a gray-sama…así que

-shuuuu, yo te puedo enseñar cosas del amor que gray no puede….- poco a poco el peliblanco se acercaba a a la joven para depositarle un beso….-

¡arrrggg!- no no definitivamente no!, juvia, es mía…sus labios son mios,toda ella es mía, no dejare que venga ese estúpido y me la robe…- el joven seguía forcejeando las amarras, pero no había resultado…

-e-espera..natsu..

De pronto unas voces se oyeron cerca

-uh? Lucy?

-¿Qué…por favor estamos solos…- esa es la voz d enatsu…

E inesperadamente se abrió la puerta, dejando a gray un poco sorprendido por ver a su mejor amigo-enemigo besando a su novia

Lucy: ¿gray?..que haces aquí-rápidamente la chica se alejó de natsu y fue a desatar al muchacho

Gray: me dejaron encerrado….y ustedes

Natsu: nada que te importe

Lucy: por cierto gray, hace rato vi a juvia conversando muy cariñosamente con Lyon, en el jardín

Gray: ¿Qué?, gracias Lucy, nos vemos luego…adiós idiota

Natsu: ¿Qué dijiste?-pero ante de ponerse a pelear sintió como su chica lo jalaba e la corbata y lo obligaba a entrar al casillero…..pasarían un buen rato ahí…

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Yo lo mato, a ese idiota…- y finalmente llego donde se encontraba la parejita…

-juvia!-llego gritando el chic, con la intenciones interrumpir el momento que tenían los chicos

Lyon: ah…gray hola

Gray: tú cállate!- le ordenó….- juvia

Juvia: s-si!- respondió un poco alarmada

Gray: yo…y-yo!

Juvia: ¿sí?

Gray: yo te..-demonios ¿Dónde quedo toda la energía q tenia.? ¿Cómo es que ella me hace quedar en este estado?

Lyon: él te ama, bueno el dejo, nos vemos

Gray: espera!

Lyon: ah…gracias juvia-chan, por la conversación "privada" que tuvimos

Juvia: de-de nada!

Este comentario basto para que gray sintiera como una enorme piedra le cayera en la cabeza….

Gray: juvia, te amo!

Juvia: ¡en serio!

Gray: si, sé que me demore un poco en darme cuenta, pero….cuando ese idiota de Lyon dijo…bueno yo…

Juvia: gray-samas estaba celoso?

Gray: si-dijo avergonzado

Juvia: juvia está feliz-dijo mientras abrazaba al chico

Gray: q-que bueno- decía mientras correspondía el abrazo, totalmente sonrojado- por cierto de que hablaron?

Juvia: de cosas…

Gay: uh?

Juvia: nada nada…jaja vamos

Gray: si, pero debes decírmelo…-dijo con un puchero

Juvia: si….-respondió mientras recordaba la conversación…

_Lyon: en serio…porque prefieres a gray, antes que a mí, ese chico es totalmente frio contigo…_

_-porque a pesar de todo, gray-sama es una buena persona, por eso, juvia lo ama_

_-¿lo amas?...perdí totalmente….ese idiota…en ese caso deberías prepararte…pronto vendrá Gray….probablemente enojado.._

_-eh? ¿porque?_

_-porque utilice un método para que viera lo que se sentía estar a punto de perder algo propio_

_-¿qué método?_

_-celos-respondió el chico haciendo sonrojar a la muchacha….._

_*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

_Gracias…Lyon-san…por tu método-pensaba la chica mientras s iba de la mano, con su ahora novio…_

.

.

**Es muuuy tarde lo sé, pero me propuse a subir un cap. x día así que, pronto subiré el prox, ¿Qué puedo decir?, odio el colegio….especialmente química :p**

**Pero bueno TT_TT **

**Agradezco los review de :**

**Infinity Infinytum**: jajaja no yo soy de las que piensa bien antes de actuar aunque todo me salga mal :p, gracias x el review, see, vuelvo al colegio…TT_TT, agradezco que no quieras mi sufrimiento ´por eso te quiero :D, me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior ! Gracias x leer!

**miner117744.:** ¿Cómo me dices que no te tenga envidia?, eso es imposible para mi hahha, pero bueno…pronto vienen mis vacaciones….pronto…hahha pero bueno, me alegro que te gustara,: D gracias x el review, te quiero mucho!

**MajoDragneel:** hhaa seee, son los típicos amigos ¿no? Hha gracias x el review :D

**gOgo dAnE**: yo hago lo mismo con mis amigas haha, me alera que te gustara, sobre lo de tu petición por supuesto que la tomo!, el prox cap. será un Wendy x romeo, espero te guste :D

**fanatico z:** me alegro que te gustara :D ok! Hare un fic de laxus x mirajane dedicado a ti, :D

**bella-niuXD**: de nada , see espero te haya gustado este cap.! :D

**cata fullbuster**: haha graciiias n.n me alegro que te gustara! :D, tal vez no me salió muy bien (toda la culpa la tiene el colegio) XD, pero se me ocurrió otro fic de este triángulo amoroso , así que también lo subiré pronto ok! saludos y unas abrazo enorme!

**Graciiias x leer!**

**Espero no decepcionarlos!, sigan pidiendo a sus parejas favoritas y haré lo posible porque les guste!;D**

**Se despide **

**Hinata-chan! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Quiero darles las gracias a todos los que leen y dejan un review n.n los quiero mucho!**

**Esta vez la pareja escogida es el laxus x mira**

**Dedicado a:**

**fanatico z & Infinity Infinytum**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias x leer!**

7ma historia: igual es un beso

_Maldición ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan linda?, es decir, no es necesario que a todos les de esa hermosa sonrisa…pero me saca de quicio…_

_El rubio, más conocido como Laxus miraba con enojo y molestia la sección en donde se hallaba la barra del Gremio…_

_Últimamente se había percatado que cierta peliblanca era muy, bueno demasiado buena con los demás, siendo que antes era violenta y revoltosa…. ¿cómo había cambiado tanto?, en fin , eso es lo menos importante, lo que en realidad importa, es el hecho de que cualquiera se podría aprovechar de ella, y ni siquiera le daría oportunidad de utilizar su magia, una mirajane totalmente desprotegida…frágil…en sus brazos…¡Un momento!, ¿en sus brazos?, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, acaso la chica había logrado invadir lo único que mantenía al chico alejado del resto…._

_Acaso mirajane había logrado lo que ninguna otra chica había conseguido…_

_¿había enamorado a laxus?, el chico más cerrado en cuanto a temas de amor se trata….esa es una incógnita que ni el mismo sabe responder, pero lo que lo trae enojado, es que muchos chicos en este instante, están pidiéndole su autógrafo, sobre las fotos en las cuales la joven sale mostrando sus dotes…_

-idiotas…-murmuro el joven…-mientras apoyaba su cara sobre una de sus manos, mirando desde el segundo piso

-por favor mira!, solo una foto!-pedía un fan

-jaja…c-claro- respondía la chica avergonzada..

-ya aléjense de ella- volvió a murmurar el chico

-ne~ mira-san, ¿qué tal un bes-

El chico no alcanzo a terminar, y debido a que en el gremio entero se escuchó el horrible sonido de un rayo…asustando a muchos de los que estaban en el lugar…y provocando la huida de estos mismos….

Ahora En el gremio sólo quedaban laxus y mirajane

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto molesto el joven ante la mirada de la peliblanca

-nada aja- le respondió con una sonrisa- laxus, ¿porque lo hiciste?

-te estaban molestando ¿no?- decía mientras bajaba por las escaleras

-sí, gracias…- la chica estaba sonriendo dulcemente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

El chico poco a poco se fue acercando a la barra…y con un veloz movimiento quedó frente a frente a la chica

-¿q-que sucede?- pregunto avergonzada, ante la cercanía del chico

-yo, solo…- el chico estaba perdido en los ojos de la joven…al igual que esta, la arrincono contra la pared, y cuando estaban próximos al beso…

-¡laxus! ¿Qué ocurrió?- llegaron gritando la .. .Tribu Raijin

Rápidamente la peliblanca se alejó, dejando al chico apoyado con una mano sobre la pared…

-no pasó nada- respondió el rubio, mientras se dirigía a la salida

-.¿uh?...- se preguntaron al ver la molestia del chico….-¡espéranos!- salieron rápidamente detrás del muchacho….

Mientras que la joven, estaba apoyada en la barra con una mano en el corazón…

-creo que no debería presionar tanto a Lucy….ya se lo que siente cuando esta con natsu…- de pronto poso su mano derecha sobre una de sus mejillas….

Y es que laxus no alcanzo a darle un beso en donde ambos querían, pero si había alcanzado a besar suavemente su mejilla….

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Estoy feliz! Hoy me di cuenta que soy muy buena en los deportes! :D haha me subió el autoestima :3 bueno…**

**Quiero agradecer los review de :**

**Infinity Infinytum****:**hahha gracias x el review n.n sii juvia hentai! XD yo opino lo mismo que tú con lo lento que es gray, pero bueno….:D pienso poner pequeñas escenas nalu en todos los one-shot hha me alegra que te gusten! Seee tenemos muchas cosas en común soy un poco boba con los temas de amor, cuando me pasan a mi jaja XD y tranquilo!mi chico Celoso!, no te engaño con nadie! Haha, saludos besos, abrazos te quiero mucho y los sabes :3

**Gabe Logan****: **no te preocupes!, me alegra que los hayas leído, a mí también a veces me pasa haha, ah! y sobre las parejas, más adelante ir agregando a otras, no te preocupes :D, bueno gracias x todos tus review n.n

**Akari-nya**: haha me alegro que te haya gustado n.n, esas son pequeñas escenas nalu que iré poniendo en cada historia haha, seee el método de Lyon (celos) es 98% efectivo, según una encuesta que acabo de inventar XD naah….haha pero si funciona! :D gracias x el review!

**MajoDragneel****: **me alegro que te haya gustado, see natsu y Lucy son unos pervertidos! Haha, y gray es muuuy lento, pero la ayudita de Lyon no le vino nada mal ajaja gracias x el review

**Guest****: **sii…Lyon es un chico bueno, más adelante habrá más Gale! No te preocupes! :D

**cata fullbuster****: **me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado, en serio :D, envidio tus vacaciones XD jajja, gracias x el review ;D te mando un gran abrazo! *O*

**A-Z Miner117744 A-Z**: XD cortito, pero me alegro mucho que te gustara, a mí también me gustan los triángulos amorosos :D ¡suerte! Con tu novia, les deseo lo mejor! ;) haha

**Guest****: **siiiiiiiiiii!, es mi pareja protagonista, habrán muchas historias de ellos dos :D ¡viva el Nalu!

**bella-niuXD****: **gracias, me alegro que te gusten! :D espero que este cap. haya sido de tu agrado

**Lucy-sama****: **yo también amo cuando hay celos, ¡gracias x todos los halagos! :D haha, siii! Pondré a una lucyy celosa solo espera!

**TheSecretDark21****: **gracias n.n me alegra que te guste haha tranquilo, todos tenemos un momento de impulsividad XD ¿enamorado de mí? :3 me sonrojas haha gracias x el review

**Alinekiryuu****: **graciiiiiiias x todos tus review n.n, yo amo tus fic, así que me es un honor que te gusten los míos ajja XD, ya deje un review n tu fic! (el cual me encanta), pronto habrá mas stinlu! Espero sean tan buenos como los tuyos! Saludos!

**Bueno! Quiero agradecer el ****apoyo**** que me dan con los review **** me hacen muuuuuuy feliz!**

**eL prox cap. será probablemente un Wendy x romeo…:D son muy tiernos así que me va a costar un poco haha pero nada es imposible!, pronto más nalu! Y todo lo que pidan! **

**Se despide**

**Hinata-chan ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por los review!, pareja de hoy: Wendy x romeo**

**Gracias por leer!**

.

.

8va historia: actitudes y sonrojos

_Lo querían mantener en secreto, sabían __perfectamente__ el alboroto que armarían si se entraran de su noviazgo, eran los miembros __más__ jóvenes del __gremio__, y este __probamente__ seria su primer amor, no __quieran__ ser la noticia de los medios…__simplemente__ querían que fuera un secreto, pero no les duro mucho, todo a causa de un acto impulsivo_…

Fairy Tail actualmente…

Se encontraban celebrando el triunfo de fairy tail en los jugos mágicos, por lo que magos de otros gremios también se hicieron presentes….casi todo era armonía y felicidad, salvo para 3 chicos sentados en un rincón del gremio…natsu, romeo y gray…

-son molestos-decía el peli rosa, al ver como los "idiotas" más conocidos como trimers, se acercaban a su Lucy….

-demasiado…- respondía romeo, mientras veía a eve coqueteándole a Wendy, mientras que esta solo se sonrojaba

-eso no es nada- contestaba el peli negro mientras veía a su juvia siendo abrazada por Lyon….

-arrg! Ya me canse!- rápidamente el peli rosa se levantó de la silla y en menos de 2 segundos ya no había rastro ni de él, ni de la rubia….

- yo tampoco…- algo similar sucedió con el mago de hilo, quien se levantó de la silla y extrañamente desapareció la maga de agua y él…

Ahora sólo quedaba romeo, quien aún apreciaba la escena de Wendy y eve…

-bien!, yo también iré!- el chico se puso de pie energéticamente y se acercó a los dos jóvenes…

-¡wen-el chico no alcanzo a terminar, ya que vio como la niña comenzaba a reír junto con eve..-vamos, vamos, no seas un cobarde….-w. Wendy…-dijo casi en un susurro…

-uh?- pero al parecer la chica logro oír…- ¿romeo?

El chico se paralizo, le estaba dando l espalda, por lo que la chica no lograba ver el GRAN rubor que tenía el peli negro…

-ahh…y-yo..- estaba demasiado nervioso….-cosa que noto la dragón slayer…

-y dime Wendy-chan, ¿qué dices?, quieres ser mí-

-m-me siento mal!-grito el muchacho antes de que eve acabara de hablar….

-¿Qué?, lo siento eve-kun , pero necesito ver a romeo…

-uh…claro- contesto decepcionado el chico, pero poco duro al ver a una hermosa chica mayor pasar por enfrente de él, no lo dudo dos veces y se alejó….pero ahora el problema no era eve….

-está bien Wendy, yo lo cuidare- dijo apareciendo, chelia

-p-pero..- no entendía porque pero el ver a romeo rodeado con los brazos de chelia no le gustaba nada….-¡romeo me pidió ayuda a mí!- en ese mismo instante se sonrojo al ver que casi había gritado….

-e. Está bien Wendy…- decía chelia mientras se reiteraba del lugar…

-estoy mejor, gracias….-

-que bueno...

Ambos chicos estaban avergonzados por las actitudes que habían tenido…

-.s..Sabes …y-yo….- díselo, díselo…-h-hay una película de dragones este fin de semana, si quieres…-el chico no daba más de su sonrojo

-s.. Si…será divertido-respondió avergonzada…

_después de esa noche, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a acercarse más….y el día de la cita, mientras iban tomados de las manos….fueron sorprendidos por los del gremio…no hace falta decir que aparecieron en la portada de los diarios, ambos sonrojados, con las manos entrelazadas, y una cara de total sorpresa, surgió la pareja de magos más joven del gremio…._

_***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

**Quiero agradecer los review de:**

**TheSecretDark21**: me alegro que te haya gustado :D, con decirme eso sólo me sonrojas más jajja XD gracias por el cumplido espero te haya gustado ;)

**MajoDragneel:** haha a mí también me gusta el Lami, y los chicos celosos, me alegro que te haya gustado :D

**Infinity Infinytum**: gracias, como siempre tan principesco conmigo :D, gracias por los cumplidos ;), ¿soy más importante que la comida? Guau eso si es un gran mérito hahha en serio , me alegro que te haya gustado, see también me alegra por ser buena en algo hahha, en fin , saludos besos abrazos y ,mucho más! XD

**miner117744**.: aww gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, me alegro que todo haya ido bien, y esta vez n fui pervert. Haha XD no creo hacer un Nali, porque sinceramente no me gusta para nada, ni ninguno de los demás hahha así qué tranqui. Saludos!

**YOP**: haha me alegro que te gustara, siendo sincera hasta ahora no he leído ningún fic de ellos así que me da gusto saber que les gusto el mío XD (¿) jaja y tranqui, hay nalu para rato!

**bella-niuXD**: me alegro que te haya gustado , si laxus celoso que ¡lindo! el primer Lami,¡ que honor!

**Thehinataxsama**: a mí también me encantan los chicos celosos! Tranqui tengo mucho nalu preparado :D

**DarkMidnight43**: me alegra que te haya gustado : ) espero que este también, hahha dejarte enganchado eso es genial! (para mi) XD

**cata fullbuster**: ahh las clases, creo que ya no te envidio tanto haha :D gracias! n.n un gran abrazoo! Y saludos! Gracias x el review!

**Gabe Logan**: gracias!, see también tengo consideradas esa parejas!;) para un futuro hehe

**fanatico z:** seee beso interrumpido XD pronto vendrán mas no te preocupes gracias por el review!

**me salió cortito…pero ahora mismo estoy ocupada con los cap. de mis otros fic!, y pido perdón por no haber subido un cap. ayer, pero estuve todo el día haciendo la media carpeta :P me dejo agotada, pero bueno, agradezco nuevamente que se den un tiempo de dejar e un review ****,**

**se despide **

**Hinata-chan ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Graciiiias x los review! Pareja favorita hoy siempre: "NALU" **

**Gracias x leer!**

**Dedicado a :** bella-niuXD**/**MajoDragneel**/**miner117744**/**gOgo dAnE**/**cata fullbuster**/**Trinity00024**/**Akari-nya**/**Infinity Infinytum**/**Zy system**/**Nalu34D**/**alinekiryuu/Gabe Logan**/**Tsuki Kuroi**/**fanatico z**/**TheSecretDark21/Lucy**-**sama**/**Guest**/**DarkMidnight43**/**thehinataxsama**/**YOP**/**rosmery.94**/**

Los cuales son todos los que me han dejado un review, independiente de la historia ¡GRACIAS!

**.**

**.**

9na historia: celos

~En la casa de Lucy~

Lucy: en serio ya me canse de esto natsu!- gritaba muy alterada la chica

Natsu: me lo dices a mí, ¡tú tienes la culpa de todo!- le respondió el chico de la misma manera

Lucy: ¿Qué dijiste?, yo no te mande a golpear a sting!

Natsu: no claro que no, pero fue tu culpa hacer que él te mirar de esa forma, solo fíjate como te vistes

Lucy: perdón por mi ropa, ¿eso quieres que te diga?

Natsu: sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo

Lucy: ¿estas celoso?

Natsu: ¡SI! Me oíste, estaba celoso, porque yo al menos demuestro que te quiero, ¡que tengo miedo a perderte!, que eres el único tesoro que tengo y no quiero que nadie mas lo tenga! ¿PORQU TE AMO!- termino de gritar el chico

Lucy: natsu….-lentamente se acercó a él, quedando sus rostros frente a frente…- ¡IDIOTA!- le grito sorpresivamente mientras le daba un puñetazo

Natsu: ¿Qué demo-antes de terminar, sintió como ,ahora, la chica lo abrazaba escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de este

Lucy: en serio eres el más idiota de todos, nuca me voy a alejar de ti escuchaste, sea quien sea, yo te amo a ti, a nadie más, y si no querías que usara esa ropa ¿Por qué no m detuviste antes de salir?

Natsu: estaba demasiado embobado, para notarlo

Lucy: natsu…te amo- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos- pero ¡controla tus celos!

Natsu: lo sé, pero es difícil, teniéndote a ti como novia…es muy difícil.- dijo en un puchero

Lucy: natsu, ¿quieres que me vista, con ropa abrigadora?

Natsu: cuando salgas si,-antes de que la chica comenzara a protestar le tapó la boca con un dedo- pero cuando estamos solos, quiero un trato especial- ahora bajo su mano hasta la cintura de esta

Lucy: un trato especial?- le dijo seductoramente mientras pasaba sus brazos sobre los hombros del chico

Natsu: conmigo puedes andar en ropa interior si quieres

Lucy: natsu…..eres un pervertido

Natsu: me gusta apreciar lo que es mío…-le dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios

Lucy: eso es lindo, pero, el día de hoy- su mirada se volvió fría- estas castigado, ¡no vuelvas hasta que le hayas pedido disculpas a sting!- l grito antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara

Natsu: ¿Qué?...todo por culpa de ese maldito rubio..- ¡no lo hare me oíste!

Lucy: entre mas rápido lo haga más pronto podrás volver- le dijo ,mientras abría lentamente la puerta, y le enseñaba al chico que solo usaba una camisa de natsu, la cual con surte le tapaba unos 20 cm antes de llegar a la rodilla…

Natsu: v-vuelvo en 10 minutos-dijo después de depositarle un beso a su novia y salir corriendo velozmente a dar una disculpa…

Lucy por su parte no podía a evitar sonreír, amaba a su novio con celos y todo…

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*OO*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*¨**

**Perdón la tardanza, pero no me levante con muchos ánimos hoy, estuve hasta las 6 de la madrugada, en una pequeña fiesta, no dormí no 2 horas, y tuve que salir a ver a un amigo enfermo, luego durante el di hice muuuuuuchas cosas y estoy agotadísima…y mañana colegio :P.¡pero bueno!**

**Quiero agradecer los review de :**

**gOgo dAnE: **de nada! Me alegro que te haya gustado, estoy trabajando en más! :D saludos!

**Infinity Infinytum:** XD hahaha pequeño error :P al menos sé que no soy la única metida en los trabajos para los profes hehe, saludos! Te quiero un beso abrazo! Y muchaa energía! Ajja

**TheSecretDark21:** gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, gracias x l cumplido :D me sonroje XD ahha

**MajoDragneel: **me alegro que te gustara :D yo también quiero un romeo TT_TT haha XD al menos sé que funciono mi plan de hacerlo tierno ahha

**bella-niuXD**: me alegro que te gustara :D see malvados profes pero bueno, con el tiempo los extrañaremos hahha que lindo que t pareciera tierno ;) i plan funciono hehe

**DarkMidnight43:** me alegro que te haya gustado :D see Wendy es cute! Ahaha y romeo me encanta, esos son los pequeños momentos nalu que pongo en cada historia ;)

**wardox12**: ¡no te preocupes! Haha, me alegro que leas mis cap :D saludos!

**miner117744.:** ¡auch! Pobrecito TT_TT espero este mejor :o te mando mucha fuerza! Gracias x el review haha sii me Salió tierno eso era lo que quería :D saludos! Mejórate pronto, y no te sobre esfuerces!

**cata fullbuster**: XD hahhaha tu historia m recordó a las locuras que hago con mis amigas XD hahaha, saludos! Me alegro que te haya gustado ;) tranqui, si piensas que eres un poco rara te digo altiro que ya somos dos XDhhaa te mando un abrazo muuuuy fuerte lleno de energía para que **empieces súper en el cole! :D**

**rosmery.94**: bienvenida a fanfiction! Me alegra que hayas leído las historias y aún más el hecho de que te hayan gustado :D saludos! Gracias x el review!

**Gracias nuevamente por leer la historia! Y dejarme los review! :D**

**Ahora me voy rapidito, porque tengo que hacer un trabajo para mañana y estudiar para una prueba saludos a todos ¡los quiero!**

**¿peticiones? :D**

**Se despide**

**Hinata-chan ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gracias x los review!Pareja de hoy: ¡nalu! De nuevo XD haha**

**Dedicado a :** **Wardox**** & ****sayuki yukimura**

**Gracias x leer!**

**.**

**.**

10ma historia: interrupciones

- n-no!, natsu…jajaja…m-me voy a enojar…-decía la rubia mientras trataba de quitarse al chico de encima

-¿Por qué? Hahha, esto es divertido- le dijo con una sonrisa

-pero…- inmediatamente el chico freno su juego, mirándola a los ojos…ella sonrojada….mirándolo con vergüenza…

-Lucy..-susurro mientras se acercaba a los labios de la joven….

-natsu…-

¡NATSU!- llego entrando al cuarto del peli rosa

En menos de 1 segundo se separaron, sonrojados, la chica avergonzada y el peli rosa bastante molesto, habían arruinado su momento..

-¿qué quieres?- pregunto natsu de manera fría

-nada importante, solo quería recordarte que mañana hay examen, ah…y hola Lucy, loke te esta esperando abajo…-dijo tranquilamente el chico- nos vemos- y sin más que decir se retiró.

-¡ese maldito!-

-cálmate natsu, ya es hora de irme-

-espera- dijo tomando a la chica de la mano- ¿Por qué te está esperando el idiota de loke?

-solo vamos a estudiar, ¿quieres ir?

-por supuesto-respondió, mientras salía de la habitación detrás de la rubia…

***O*O*O*O*****O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O****  
**

-ah, natsu…que gusto verte…-dijo con ironía el joven

-lo mismo digo…loke- respondió de la misma manera

Casi salían chispas de sus ojos…

-bueno, bueno…hay que comenzar a leer…- dijo preocupada la chica

…6 minutos después…..

_(Luego de unos minutos de tensión entre loke y natsu)_

-voy a dejar este libro- dijo poniéndose de pie-no tardo-

-por mi puedes quedarte alla-murrmuro el peli rosa

-natsu…no seas tan pesado-

-no lo soporto…-dijo con un puchero..-oye. Lucy…-

-¿Qué-giro su rostro…

De pronto la chica se percató de la cercanía de sus rostros…

-Lucy….-estaban a unos escasos centímetros

La chica había comenzado a cerrar sus ojos…hasta que…

-Lucy, en que idioma esta este libro-

Ahora fue la rubia quien se separó rápidamente, dejando a natsu con una mirada furiosa…

-v-voy a ver…-

***O*O*O*O*O*O**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

~Luego de la biblioteca~

*Jardín*

-¿Qué sucede, natsu?, ni siquiera has probado tu comida-dijo la chica con preocupación

-no tengo hambre-

-natsu…-

-estoy cansado de que nos interrumpan!

-lo sé- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Lucy…-nuevamente comenzaron a acercarse…

-¡Lucy! aquí estas!- apareció la pelirroja

-erza…- dijo la rubia con una gotita n la cabeza

-¡maldición!- decía el chico mientras le daba un puñetazo al árbol

-¿q-que sucede?- pregunto la pelirroja

-nada- respondió frio, mientras se iba

-¿uh?-la pelirroja mira extrañada a la rubia

-no es nada-le dijo para no preocuparla….

***O*O*O*O*O*O**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

-acaso hoy es el día de las interrupciones!, ¡el mundo está contra mí!, ¡dios que hice para merecer esto!, ¿Por qué no puedo besar a mi novia? ¡Porque!- _el chico se encontraba debatiendo n su mente….por lo que no se percató de cierta chica que estaba detrás suyo…._

_Inesperadamente le tapo los ojos…_

-sigues enojado-le susurro cerca del oído..

-sí, pero no contigo- le respondió, sabiendo de quien se trataba

-ahora estamos solos-le decía mientras se posicionaba frente a el…

-entonces…-

-¡lu-chan!, ¡natsu!, ¡chicos!-se oyeron gritos fuera de la puerta..

- al diablo todo!-grito el chico antes de tomar a la rubia de la cintura, y darle el ansiado beso…

Fue un poco salvaje al principio…pero lentamente se fue convirtiendo en un beso dulce, ambos sintiendo los labios de su amor…acercándose cada vez más el uno con el otro…

-por fin…-susurro el chico un poco alejado de esos labios que lo volvían loco

-si…-le dedico una sonrisa..- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?...

-vamos! dijo el chico

_Para luego salir por la ventana de la sala…a un lugar donde nadie los interrumpiera…_

_**Hiiii!, a todos!, hoy fue uno de los mejores días que he tenido en el cole (nada de amor XD), adoro a mis amigos haha y esta historia fue inspirada x un momento que pase con uno de ellos XD hahaha**_

_**Agradeciendo los review:**_

**Infinity Infinytum****: **ahora lo tengo más que claro, odias definitivamente a sting XD haha, no sé si este habrá quedado bueno, pero me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior juju :D saludoosss! Te quiero mucho! Abrazos y besos ;D

**fanatico Z****: **haha see cortito, pero le alegro que te haya gustado :D la mejor manera de convencer :D

**cata fullbuster****: **me alegro que te haya gustado, yo amo los celos juju, y see tal vez somos locas, pero al menos somos dos XD sabe siendo sincera ya siento como si fueras una hermana hehe :D

saludossssss! Espero has empezado genial!

**MajoDragneel**: seee yo también amo a natsu celosos hehe, me alegro que te gustara ;) natsu es un pervertido oculto XD

**TheSecretDark21**: supongo que fu un buen incentivo para convencer a natsu XD, see pobre sting, gracias x el review ;D

**Wardox****: **gracias x el tiempo que te tomaste! :D me alegro que te gustara!

**sayuki yukimura****: **me alegro mucho que te gustara! :D, see mi natsu salió pervet hahha gracias x el review!

**bella-niuXD****: **celoso y pervertido, ¿la combinación perfecta? XD haha siii yo también casi me muero cuando vi a sting!

**DarkMidnight43****: **SIP! Natsu y sus celos lo hacen único!

**Trinity00024****: **me alegro que te gustara :D! gracias x los halagos me hacen feliz tus review ¡

**Gabe Logan****: **hahha see cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo con se incentivo XD (hombre) ;D gracias x este y el review anterior, y tooooodos los otros hehhe :D

_**Siento no haber publicado un cap. ayer, pero estoy ayudando a mi pequeña hermanita a hacer su maqueta después vino un amigo y buenooo…**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el cap. :D, inspirado en hechos reales XD (salvo que no era por un beso en mi caso).deséenme suerte, mañana participo en una competencia de atletismo y estoy nerviosa jaja…bueno..**_

_**Se despide **_

**Hinata-chan ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holas! A todos! Estoy feliz! Llegue a los 100 review :D gracias a ustedes!**

**La pareja de hoy es: Nalu**

**Gracias x leer!**

_._

_._

11°historia: recuerdos parte 1

Lucy pov

_Aún recuerdo El verano después de la secundaria cuando nos conocimos, estabas saliendo junto a todos tus amigos, eras el más popular, todos te seguían, y yo sólo era más de tus fans, pero, tú te fijaste en mí, me pusiste la atención, recibí las miradas celosas de las chicas, cuando me tomabas la mano…cuando éramos solo tú y yo…._

_Lo que hicimos En mi cumpleaños número 18, cuando nos tatuamos los nombres del otro en nuestro pecho, cerca del corazón._

_Solíamos robarles licor a tus padres, cuando no estaban en casa, e irnos a la azota, donde nadie nos molestara, para hablar de nuestro futuro , Como si tuviéramos un indicio_

_Nunca planeamos que un día_

_Yo te perdería…._

_***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

_Quisiera devolver l tiempo atrás, Desearía ser tu chica, Para mantener nuestras promesas_

_De ser sólo nosotros en contra del mundo_

_***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

_Soñé que tú estabas conmigo, que eras mi príncipe, nos teníamos el uno al otro…_

_El pacto que hicimos..._

_sabes. A veces, te echo de menos_

_Por eso pongo esos discos, con los que te puedo recordar…_

_***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

_Alguien dijo que te habías borrado tu tatuaje_

_Te vi en el centro de la ciudad ibas con tus amigos, desde que nos separamos, no te volví a ver con una chica…eso me ilusionaba un poco…pero no lo suficiente para enfrentarte. Es hora de hacerle frente a la realidad…_

_Tengo todo este dinero, sin embargo no puedo comprarme una máquina del tiempo, para volver atrás…_

_Debí haberte dicho lo que significabas para mí Porque ahora estoy pagando el precio…._

_Aun te amo…natsu…_

_***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

**Ok, en este cap me base en la canción "**_**the one that got away"**__**, **_**es un poco triste, pero tendrá dos partes, esta fue la parte de Lucy, me falta la de natsu :D**

**Agradezco los review de:**

**MajoDragneel****: **gracias me alegro que te gustara :D see frustrante pero con recompensa hehe

**miner117744.****: **see! Los hermanos pequeños ponen una carita la cual te es imposible rechazar .D jaja, la verdad lo hice basado en una situación que me paso así que lose perfectamente XD gracias x el review

**Gabe Logan****: **hehe siii, pero eso es lo típico que hacen los amigos, cuando hay una pareja XD

**cata fullbuster**: cata-nee san! :D jaja me alegra mucho lo que dijiste, ¡ni lo pienses! Ya está decidido, eres mi hermanita ;D, me alegro que hayas empezado genial! La verdad yo también extraño los momentos de mis años anteriores :') bellos recuerdos hehe gracias x el review

**Infinity Infinytum**: ehh..mi posible futuro novio (?) hahha es ecológico! Eso es bueno! Me gusta ;D saludos! Besos! Y energía para tus días de semana!

**wardox12****: **siiii es frustrante! Pero bueno, los amigos son los amigos, hahaha, si he pensado en hacer uno de es apareja :D pronto! Será dedicado a ti ;)

**NaLu y SasuSaku****: **gracias! me alegro que te gustara ;) gracias x el review

**fanatico Z****: **see pobres, pero tuvieron su recompensa ;P ehh

**Guest****: **graciiass! :D jaja seee pronto hare uno con esa pareja ;)

**TheSecretDark21****: **me alegro que te gustara ;) siii malvadas interrupciones! Pro hubo beso al fin y al cabo, hahaha gracias x el review

**Miles de gracias a todos, quienes leen, los que dejan un review, a quienes les gusta y…eso..ajjajaja**

**Me despido alegremente( nada que ver con el fic) XD**

**Atte.…**

**Hinata-chan **** ^_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Gracias por sus review! aquí está la parte dos! :D**_

_._

_._

_11°historia: recuerdos parte 2_

_Natsu pov:_

_Estaba siempre rodeado de amigos, compartía mi felicidad con ellos, pero siempre sentía que e faltaba algo…ese algo eras tú…_

_***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**_

_Siempre miraba a las chicas, pero tú sobresalías al ser la más callada y tranquila…_

_Aunque no te dieras cuanta me enamoraste el primer día cuando nos conocimos, yo era la envidia de los chicos…._

_***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**_

_Hicimos locuras juntos, no me importaba lo que dijeran de mí, bastaba con que estuvieras a mi lado y todo estaba bien….pero un día…se esfumo todo…_

_***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**_

_Tuvimos muchos problemas a causa de rumores, no quería separarme de ti, pero en un impulso por celos, decidí dejarte…_

_***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**_

_Yo no volví salir con una chica, no me llamaban la atención…y a ti. Pocas veces te volví a ver, nunca estabas con un chico, eso me alegraba, pero no tuve el valor de verte a la cara, luego de hacerte llorar..._

_***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**_

_Me dijeron que habías borrado tu tatuaje, irónico, yo aún lo tengo…y con el te recuerdo… no soy el mejor partido para ti, tu perteneces a una clase mucho más elevada que yo…sencillamente no puedo ser tu príncipe por mucho que me esfuerce…_

_***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**_

_En este momento de mi vida, m encuentro pensando en todos los errores que cometí…_

_Quisiera decir que conocerte fue mi mayor error, pro desgraciadamente me di cuenta…que mi peor error en la vida, fu dejarte…porque. Yo_

_Aun te amo Lucy_

_***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**_

_**Nose si dejarlo hasta aquí….en parte lo encontré triste… ¡pero buen!, aww no puedo esperar por ver el prox. Cap del anime n.n el beso de erza y jellal y cuando natsu quiera ir a espiar r a Lucy hehe ¡por dios! Sting es lindoo! (No más que mi querido natsu) pero es lindo! Haha**_

_**Agradeciendo los review de:**_

_**Gabe Logan**__**: **_**gracias por el review he aquí la continuación**

_**miner117744**__**:**__naahh tú no puedes aburrirme __hehe; D__ see probablemente pase __eso: p__ pero bueno XD he aquí la segunda parte, m __alegro__ que __hayas__ encontrado bu__e__na la __primera: D__ saludos!_

_**MajoDragneel**__**: **__seee lo se __salió__ emotiva TT_TT waaa me hiciste ser emotiva de nuevo XD nahh __jajja__ no te __preocupes: D__ aquí __está__ la 2d parte n.n_

_**Infinity Infinytum**__**: **__hahaha la lluvia! Aquí también __está__ así el clima :D yo por mi parte me __quede__acostadita__ siendo __mimada__hahha__, bueno __no__ tengo mucho que decir ahora, debo ir a estudiar porque mañana __tengo__ una __exposición__ hehe dios! Un __beso__ , abrazo y muchooo cariño! ;D, __a ver__ si para la otra me invitas! XD_

_**cata fullbuster**__**: **__aww__ te sale tan tierno que me digas así, que me dan ganas de ir y __abrazarte__ fuerte! Haha nahh yo __también__ juego de vez en cuando con mis primos, __parezco__ niña pequeña jajja y por mi parte el lunes si tengo clases y encima una disertación y una prueba XD haha ¡suerte la tuya! :D bueno te mando un __súper__ abrazo con mucho cariño! _

_**akari-nya**__**: XD **__me alegra que te gustara lo que entendiste ;D jaja ¡__gracias__ x tu posdata! :DD me hiciste __sonreír__ como una loca jajja ;D gracias x el review_

_**fanatico Z**__**: **__mi critico especializado quiero agradecer tu sinceridad ;D __jajaja__supongo__ que por eso me caes bien y te quiero (seee me encariño rápido de las personas, aun mas las que comentan todos mis cap) bueno! He aquí la parte dos, espero no sea tan confusa hehe gracias x el review!_

_**bella-niuXD**__**: **__me __alegro__ que te gustara :D he aquí la parte de natsu espero te guste n.n_

_**DarkMidnight43**__**: **_gracias, seee me salió triste y cortito pero bueno ;D he aquí la parte dos

_**TheSecretDark21**__: hahha primera vez que dicen eso, XD por ser linda se me perdona graciiias por el cumplido! :D me sonrojas jaja, gracias x el review, este __también__ fue cortito no me mates! Jaja XD_

_**AnjiOtaku**__**: **__yo __también__amo__ esa canción!__jajja__ gracias me alegro que te guste ;D_

_**gloriythaa99**__**: **__siiiiiii! Por fin veo en mis comentarios una fan graylu, no te preocupes, __tengo__pensado__ un fic para ellos __porque__ yo __también__ adoro a esa pareja, lo único malo es que si queda graylu, natsu se __iría__ con lisanna y no es por ser mala pero __detesto__ el nali :p (sin ofender a nadie)pronto subiré uno ¡sólo espera! :D_

_**bueno! Gracias x sus review, la verdad pensaba que no recibiría casi ninguno, por lo cortito del cap y lo enredado que estaba pero me alegra que a muchos les gustara ;D ¡por cierto alguien sabe de algún fic en donde natsu este celoso?!, he buscado, pero no encuentro :p ¡ni siquiera en ingles! además de que ninguno ha actualizado alguna historia TT_TT quiero leer!..**_

_**.ennnnnnn fiiiin ya dije casi todo así que me despido!**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Hinata-chan ^_^**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Gracias por sus review! aquí está la parte tres! :D**

**.**

**.**

11°historia: recuerdos parte 3

-¡baka!-

Natsu: o-oye…c-cálmate…

Levy: ¡no puedo!, ¡dime de inmediato quien te dijo eso!

Natsu: no recuerdo…

Levy: lu-chan jamás haría eso, tarado

Gajeel: no seas tan duro con él…

La chica lanzo una mirada asesina al peli negro

Levy: ¡ve de inmediato a hablar con ella!

Natsu: no puedo…no después de lo que hi-

Levy: se valiente natsu-interrumpió la chica, lanzándole una dulce sonrisa

Natsu: d- de acuerdo…

Levy: ¡sí!- la chica abrazo alegremente al peli rosa

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

_Sólo un __día__ más….sólo un __día__más__…_-la rubia iba pensando por lo que no se percató de que ciertas personas la estaban siguiendo…

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Gajeel: ¿porque teníamos que venir nosotros?- susurro el chico

Levy: es por el bien de lu-chan.- le respondió de la misma manera

Natsu: entiendo que ustedes dos hayan venido…pero… ¿Por qué están erza y gray?..

Erza: para que no te vayas a escapar

Gray: si…

El grupo de chicos de un momento a otro comenzaron a alzar la voz, llamando la atención de la chica

Lucy: chicos…- sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al percatarse de la presencia de él….- natsu…-musito apenas...

El chico por su parte reacciono de la misma manera

Natsu: Lucy…

Lucy: lo siento, debo irme- la chica emprendió una rápida caminata

Levy: ¡qué esperas!-le grito la chica al peli rosa

Gray: ve por ella

Natsu: yo...

De un momento a otro se encontraba fuera del escondite (patada de erza)…tomo valor, y corrió detrás de la rubia…

_Debo hacerlo, debo hacerlo_…- pensaba el chico…- ¡Lucy! espera…

La chica solo corrió más rápido… ¿Por qué la estaba siguiendo?...

Finalmente, la alcanzo, se detuvieron en el mismo lugar en donde iniciaron y terminaron su relación…

Lucy: ¿q-que?- desvió la mirada

Natsu: déjame hacer algo

Lucy: eh?- antes de que la chica reaccionara, ya se encontraban los dos en el piso, natsu encima de ella…y…estaba… ¿sacándole la blusa?- ¡suéltame! – gritaba una sonrojada Lucy

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

Gray: y así m dice pervertido...-

Erza: ese idiota es hombre muerto...

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

De pronto el chico paro…sorprendido mirando el pecho de la chica…

Lucy: ¡ya quítate!, no tienes derecho-

Finalmente, el chico mostro la sonrisa más dulce que haya visto la rubia

Natsu: fui un idiota…- dijo sorprendiendo a la chica y depositándole un beso en los dulces labios de la rubia...

Lucy por su parte estaba totalmente extrañada con el comportamiento del chico, ¡no lo entendía!, pero tampoco lo alejo…

-perdóname- susurro el chico para después sentarse sobre el pasto, mientras acomodaba la ropa de la chica y la ayudaba a sentarse…

Lucy: porque...-

Natsu: mira…- ahora fue el turno del desabrocharse la polera….la chica agradecía estar en el lugar más apartado del instituto…- una vez que termino de desabrocharse, dejo a la muchacha sorprendida…

Lucy: el tatuaje…- dijo antes e tapársela boca con ambas manos, apunto de salir las lagrimas

Natsu: es por eso que yo…

Lucy: habían otros métodos- lo reprendió la chica, recordando el acto que recientemente había echo el chico, lanzándose encima de ella

Natsu lo siento… sonrojado, mientras se pasaba un brazo por la nuca….

Lucy: te amo- dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas...

Natsu: yo también. Te amo. Y siempre y lo hice...- dijo acercándose cada vez mas a la rubia…

La hermosa escena finalizo con un beso….

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

_Mientras que no muy lejos de ahí…_

Levy: ¡ya está ¡grabe todo!

Gajeel: incluso lo que hizo salamander antes del beso

Levy: si!- dijo la chica con ojos de estrellitas

Erza: termino bien, pero aun es hombre muerto

Gray: me alegro por el idiota

Erza: ahora solo faltan ustedes dos-dijo señalando a gray Gajeel provocando un muy notorio sonrojo por parte de los chicos…

Levy: jajaja

El día finalizo con risas, golpes, una bella reconciliación y un beso…

Definitivamente el mejor recuerdo de su juventud…

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**

**Aclaro! Los cap anterior, eran cartas!, la de natsu fue leída por Levy, quien…..bueno ya saben lo que hizo hehe, espero les haya gustado n.n**

**MajoDragneel****: **jajjajaa "bonitamentetriste" XD me hiciste reír ;D me alegro que te haya gustado n.n

**Infinity Infinytum****:**¡cierto!, tengo a mi querido príncipe celoso jajajXD gracias n.n ya leí el fic, como dices sting recibió la paliza de su vida ¡pero se lo merecía! EN ESE FIC jajaja, gracias x l review! un saludo, un abrazo, y un beso, te quiero mucho! (Gracias x el apodo jajja)

**Gabe Logan****: **gracias, finalmente decidí hacer una tercera parte XD espero te haya gustado n.n

**Cata**** fullbuster:**aww!, quiero abrazarte cada vez que me dices así n.n, te sale tan tierno juju ;D, see los niños tienen una encanto especial que te hacen no poder rechazarles lo que piden, ¡deseo ser niña pequeña de nuevo! Haha nahh…te muchos abrazos! Saludos!

**DarkMidnight43****: **gracias n.n me alegro que te haya gustado ;D, he aquí la continuación! Un beso para ti también!

**rosmery.94****:**gracias n.n, me alegro que te gustara! :D seee triste pero he aquí el final n.n

**TheSecretDark21:** gracias, he aquí la reconciliación, espero te guste :D, saludos!

**Fanatico Z:** gracias, me alegro que tus dudas se aclararan :D, de hacerlo lo de "critico especializado" lo dije con buenas intenciones n.n me alegra que no lo hayas tomado para mal hahha yo haré lo mismo que tu si no pasara el beso XD naahh….pero bueno, gracias x el review!

**te lo suplico123**: hahahaahha, bueno, bueno he aquí el cap ;D

**Guest:** quedara como una incógnita porque quien se separaron muajaja soy malvada yo XD,me alegro que te guste :D, jajja seee son muchas posdatas, pero igualmente las agradezco n.n

**gloriythaa99:** yeahhh! Somos del mismo bando muajaja! XD ya ok me calmo n.n, decidí, que si no se queda con Lucy, nadie lo tendrá, lo voy a matar! NOOO! ¡mentira! jamás podría hacerle eso a mi querido natsu, pero lo dejare como un soltero codiciado jajja XD naahh ahí veré jaja see somos pocas las personas que demostramos ser seguidoras de esta pareja pero bueno…, me conformo con mirar los dibujos que hace Milady666 XD son geniales, salvo xq ella hace Nali buu!, ya ya gracias x el review, tal vez l prox cap lo haga graylu ,D

**gracias!chicas y chicos! (soy feminista XD) llegue a los 130 review! *-* los amo!, jajaja bueno, también quería agradecer a **

miner117744. - DarkMidnight43. - TheSecretDark21. - Infinity Infinytum. - MajoDragneel. - bella-niuXD

**quienes ya comentaron en mi nuevo fic :D haha es un ****stinlu vs nalu****, para quienes les guste este ****triángulo**** amoroso ****pasen a verlo hehe n.n****, recién lo ****empecé**** con ayuda de mi fan number 1 ****Zy system****, **** no soy de las que promocionan mucho las historias, pero bueno…jajaja, espero les haya gustado, nos vemos pronto!**

**Se despide**

**Hinata-chan ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Gracias por los review ya son 141! :D!, pareja de hoy: Graylu...**

**Dedicada a : roberto1german- gloriythaa99- DarkMidnight43**

**.**

**.**

Historia n°12: "¿la quieres?"

_Muy pocas veces el gremio se encontraba tan vacío como estaba ahora, en magnolia estaban a mitad del invierno, por lo que la nieve dificultaba el paso para algunas personas, en ese momento, cierto mago, se encontraba en la sección de la barra, descansando luego de una misión…_

-¿Qué sucede gray?- se acercó preocupada, la peli blanca, más conocida como mirajane…

-nada- respondió sin muchos ánimos…

La bella maga, se percató de que el desanimado chico, estaba continuamente mirando de reojo a la pareja que se encontraba unas mesas más lejos de ellos…

-¿miras a natsu, a happy….o a Lucy?- pregunto curiosa, sorprendiendo al muchacho

-a quien crees tú- dijo con cierta ironía, luego de ser descubierto

-¡a natsu!-respondió alegre

-estás jugando verdad…-dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

-¿happy?-pregunto más inocente..

-mira..—dijo en tono de advertencia

-entonces…Lucy- el peli azul, solo asintió levemente con la cabeza

-¿la quieres?- pregunto casi en un susurro….para no llamar la atención…

-si-.-se limitó a responder el chico

-¿y porque no estas con ella?-continuo con las preguntas…

-porque ella no me quiere, de la misma manera en que la quiero yo-

-¿has intentado enamorarla?-preguntaba mientras apoyaba sus codos en la barra y observaba al chico

-ya lo intenté muchas veces y falle-

-y ¿te rindes tan rápido?- dijo con un poco de animo

-yo no, pero mi corazón si- el chico cada vez sonaba más deprimente

-y ¿Por qué no la buscas?-

-ella ya tiene un amor- respondió con una leve sonrisa, dando a entender que a pesar de todo, aprobaba la relación de la rubia con su amigo idiota

-y no haces nada-

-ella es feliz- dijo con una sonrisa aun mayor

-y ¿tú que?-la joven le mostró una cara de preocupación…

-yo lo soy, si ella lo es-terminó por decir el chico, para luego ponerse de pie, rumbo a molestar a su rival. Amigo…

Mirajane por su parte, no pudo evitar mirarlo de una forma maternal, sabia cada una de las respuestas del chico, por l que su simple sección de preguntas lo ayudó a desahogarse un poco...ademas, también sabia que pese a todo, el mago de hielo, apoyaría a su amigo en las buenas y en las malas, él no era egoísta.

Gray… había aprendido a amar…

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

**Sé que tal vez no a muchos les guste esta pareja, pero a mi si, a pesar de que me encanta el gruvia! :D, en fin, ya muchas personas me lo habían pedido, ya sea por inbox o por los review, así que aquí esta!, un poco triste, pero es lo que se pudo hacer, no tuve el mejor de los días, y normalmente mis ánimos se ven en mis fic u.u**

**¡Quiero agradecer los review! De :**

**MajoDragneel:** jajja see natsu pervert XD, me alegra mucho lo que me dijiste n.n me hace sentir importante :D jajaja, me alegro muchoooooo que te gustar! Saludos! n.n gracias x ser el primer review! No sé si lo sabes, pero soy de las que se encariña rápido de las personas, hehe y he visto que siempre que puedes me dejas un review, así que déjame decirte que te recontragradesco eso! Te quiero! (ya lo dije, me encariño rápido XD) ;D

**Gabe Logan:** me alegro que lo encontraras bueno, hehe seee es mi forma de hacer que se reconcilien n.n, gracias por el review!

**Infinity Infinytum****:** así es ya no fu un one-shot, pero es la historia de tres partes más corta que he hecho XD haha gracias x fingir eso solo por mí :3, trato de aprovechar lo más que puedo la libertad, pero soy un poco floja a veces :p hahha ese apodo n.n ¿Cómo te debería decir yo?...mm….lo pensare ;D, me alegro que te gustara n.n te mando muchosss abrazos saludos y energía acompañada de un beso! ;) cuídate!

**Zy system****: **haha te entiendo totalmente!, me pasa lo mismo con algunos fic u.u, eres mi mejor fan number 1! Nunca lo olvides! ;D hahha gracias por todo lo que me dices, también te envío saludos y un beso! Cuídate! :D

**miner117744**: seee erza es muuuy sabia, haha me pasa lo mismo con las tareas :p, seee natsu es lento en "algunas cosas" XD gracias por el review, lamento el atraso, pero no estoy en mis mejores días, mi ánimo decayó todo por culpa de un …..Bueno no importa, me haces feliz con tus review n.n, gracias por la paciencia te quiero!

**Cata fullbuster**: me alegra que te haya gustado, siiii te sal muy tierno! Hahaha, gracias por tu review en la otra historia ;D, no sé si vas a leer este cap, pero espero que si hayas leído este comentario hehe te quiero mucho! Y agradezco muchísimo tu abrazo, lo necesito bastante u.u, saludos, espero que todo siga bien en el cole!, aun no quiero un cuñado! Hahha naahh..! Ignora eso n.n en fin, eso! XD un gran gran abrazo! Para mi linda hermanita! ;D

**Fanatico Z.** siiii, esa fue mi súper reconciliación!, gracias por los ánimos, los necesito mucho… , bueno, gracias x el review! Saludos! see ¡viva fairy tail! Y todas sus parejas ehh

**roberto1german****: **haha gracias, me alegra q uta haya gustado n.n, he aquí el graylu

**TheSecretDark21:** me alegro t haya gustado n.n se la mayoría de los chicos supongo que les gustaría reconciliarse así XD, bueno saludos! un beso y un abrazo para ti también!

**akari-nya:** y tu duda seguirá siendo una duda muajaja yo soy malvada, nahh. Solo a ti te lo diré, veamos, mientras natsu y Lucy estaban en la relación, repentinamente la chica se volvió muy popular, entonces, un día, sin querer natsu vio como un chico "x" (imagínatelo tu) trato de besar a su novia, pero estaba tan enrabiado que por impulso termino con ella…y después de eso vino la reconciliación hehe ¡mantenlo en secreto! XD nahh. Gracias! te quiero! Mi fiel lectora (me encariño rápido de las personas hehe) saludos!

**bella-niuXD:** perdón!, no te respondí tu review en el cap anterior u.u, ¡por supuesto que me gustaría que me dijeras así! Hehe n.n me alegra que te haya gustado :D, he aquí el otro cap!

**Agradezco mucho sus review n.n, lamento si no pudo actualizar más rápido durante lo que queda de semana, pero no me he sentido bien, mi súper ánimo se esfumó, todo por un estúpido compañero! Ò_Ó….nahh…ignoren eso u.u en fin sin más que decir me despido :D**

**Atte.**

**Hinata-chan ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Gracias por los review :D!, pareja de hoy: Nalu!.**

**.**

**.**

Historia n°13: "anillos mágicos"

-¿uh?, ¿Qué es eso mira?- preguntó el peli rosa, quien se encontraba en la recepción de la biblioteca del instituto, mientras esperezaba a que saliera su amiga.

-se llaman anillos de sentimientos- respondió con una sonrisa la joven

-y ¿para qué sirven?- el chico se acercó más a los anillos, tenían cierto brillo especial

- revelan tus emociones, las que vas sintiendo en el momento, es como magia-

-¡magia!-

-sí, ¿quieres probar?-

-¡sí!-

Dicho esto, el joven se puso uno de los anillos, repentinamente, un color abordo todo el anillo. Reflejaba "azul"

-¿azul?, que significa mira…

-umm…significa que estas normal… ¡mira ahí viene Lucy!

-¿Dónde?- el chico comenzó a mirar en diferentes dicciones, tratando de dar con la chica, y no se percató de que el famoso anillo había vuelto a cambiar de color…"violeta"

-mmm…- está contento- pensó la peliblanca, quería seguir experimentando….-natsu, cuáles son tus sentimientos por Lucy- soltó repentinamente la chica, a lo que el joven inmediatamente cesó con su energía.

-¿p-porque esa pregunta..?-bueno…ella es mi amiga…

-estas nervioso- la chica señalo el anillo…..ahora estaba "negro"- jaja

-¡no se vale!- grito molesto el chico

-Silencio natsu, esto es una biblioteca- lo reprendió la peliblanca.- ahora dime, ¿estás enamorado?

El anillo inmediatamente cambio a naranjo.

-ahhh! Toma!-le devolvió el anillo sonrojado.

-eh…natsu sabes que significa ese color-dijo con un "poquito" de emoción

-no, y no me interesa…

-pero-antes de que la joven siguiera hablando, fue interrumpida por la rubia

-¡natsu!, siento la demora…

-¿ya se van?- les preguntó la peli blanca

-sí, ya es tarde…uh… ¿Qué son esos anillos?…

-anillos mágicos-le dijo guiñándole un ojo

-¿mágicos?

-sí, ten pruébate uno…

-claro…-la chica se puso uno de los anillos…y de apoco comenzó a cambiar de color

-azul…-

La peliblanco no conforme con el color se le ocurrió hacer lo mismo que con el peli rosa, el cual solo miraba de reojo...

-Lucy… a ti… ¿te gusta natsu?- ante la pregunta, ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron, la rubia se sonrojo aún más que el chico…el cual a pesar de todo, se fijó en el color del anillo…"naranjo", ahora sí quería saber que significaba el color…

-ten…-la rubia le devolvió el anillo a la joven- n-nos vemos mañana…-rápidamente se dirigió a la salida…aun con su sonrojo

- ne, mira, ¿Qué significa el color naranjo?- pregunto casi en un susurro...

-natsu, ese color significa…"enamorado"-le dijo con una sonrisa…

El chico mostro una de sus sonrisas características, y una vez que se despido, se fue corriendo rápidamente detrás de su "amiga"

La peliblanca solo pudo reír ante las actitudes de los chicos…después de todo, ellos no habían sido los primeros en usarlos…no por nada, surgió el gruvia, el gale o el gerza, finalmente había completado su misión….gracias a ella (y los anillos) no tardaría mucho en aparecer el Nalu…

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

_**¡YO! Haha hola a todos! n.n espero estén bien! y que les haya gustado este cap n.n**_

_**Agradeciendo los review de:**_

**Sayuki**** yukimura**: me alegro que te haya gustado, see tengo pensado hacer uno más alegre, el anterior era como una prueba hehe gracias x el review n.n

**Infinity Infinytum**: SIP, hace poco aprendí a cocinar y lavar…hehe n.n ¡oye! Yo también soy fiel, no he aceptado ninguna solicitud de amor! Y vaya que si he recibido! Ha! Nahh. Ajjajaja, pues leí el fic y me pareció interesante el trama gracias x la recomendación, un gran saludo! Un abrazo y un beso! Bye

**dened01:**gracias por el review, seee me salió un poco triste, pero así gray gana más fans, que quieran consolarlo XD saludos!

**Zy system**: si…es doloroso, pero al final siempre hay alguien que está dispuesto a entregarte "eso" que te falta ….por lo que he visto XD, jajja gracias por el review, saludos a mi fan number 1, al cual quiero muchooo! Gracias por el halago! n.n

**cata fullbuster**: gracias por el review! Me alegro que vaya todo bien en el cole, haha si eso me pasa a menudo, cuando mi amigos van a una competencia o algo así XD a ver a ver, como es de que te casaste, desde ahora t prohíbo que te acerques a el! Nahh. Jaja mentira, pro cuidadito, voy a estar atenta Hahha ¡saludos a mi linda hermanita!, te quiero mucho, ah! y lo de face, la verdad es que tengo que hacerme una cuenta nueva, porque tengo demasiado amigos :p y me da flojera tener que borrar uno por uno hahha, así que espera pronto mi solicitud! :D

**miner117744**. Alegro que te haya gustado n.n, gracias por el review , y ¡awww! Gracias por preocuparte, eso te hace ser más lindo ;), la verdad es que fue una estupidez, pero me había afectado bastante :p, en fin ya me recupere, gracias por los animos XD jaja ¿despertar en un volcán? Pobre XD gracias en serio te quiero!

**NAZH045**: gracias por el review n.n seee hago como una combinación entre los os "mundos" el normal y el de fairy tail, y tenía pensado hacerlos en secciones diferentes, pero aquí voy publicando historias, conforme se me van ocurriendo, si tuviera que pensar en una en donde haya magia y en otra que no, se me complicaría, esa es la cosa haha XD

**Gabe Logan**: gracias por el review, haha, no es extenso pero me das a entender que leíste la historia n.n gracias ¡saludos!

**Bella-niuXD****:** gracias por el review, y la preocupación te quiero mi nueva hermana XD haha ya ni siquiera sé cuántas hermanas tengo aquí, pero me gusta ;D el graylu me salió triste, pero pronto se vendrá uno más alegre XD saludos!

**DarkMidnight43:** me alegro que te haya gustado, de nada, gracias por la preocupación y las energías, saludos! gracias por el review

**MajoDragneel**: ya somos muchas las que queremos a un chico así XD me alegro que te gustara, seee gray se vio maduro, me encanta! XD jajaja a mi también me gusta el graylu a pesar de que amo el nalu, ¿raro? ahahhaa XD

**Guest:** gracias me alegro que te haya gustado gracias por el review

**gloriythaa99**: de nada ;D, pero si es un gran amigo, haha seee pronto se vendrá otra así que solo espera n.n me alegro que te haya gustado, a pesar de que fue triste hehe gracias por el review!

**TheSecretDark21**: gracias por las felicitaciones, me alegro que te haya gustado, gracias por la preocupación, la verdad es que SIP, ya me siento mejor :D gracias por lo animos y el review, jajja ah! y tu apodo para mi me sonroja XD

**Riuhmy**: me alegro que te hayan gustado n.n ¡por supuesto! Acepto cualquier sugerencia de parejas, eso si tienes que esperar un poquito, pero te aseguro que pondré un one-shot de esa pareja n.n gracias por el review ¡saludos!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**No saben cuan feliz me hacen con sus review, tengo una información para quienes leen mi fic "un nuevo amor", debo decirles que ya tengo listo el final seee, tal vez lo divida en dos cap, pro ya está hecho, me salió emotivo, a por lo menos a mí me dejo conforme ;D, aun debo seguir con mis otros fic, pero eso es otro punto hehe, saludos a todos! gracias por la lectura, y nos vemos en el prox cap! :D**_

_**Se despide**_

_**Hinata-chan ^_^**_


	16. Chapter 16

**LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA!**

**gracias por sus review! pareja de hoy: (natsu x lucy) (happy x charle)**

.

.

Historia n° 14: cosas impulsivas

-sólo uno más Lucy...-decía el peli rosa, acostado en el sillón

-no, pronto llegara happy...-la rubia se encontraba encima de él

-vamos...-le insistía el chico

-e-esta bien...-una muy sonrojada rubia, estaba próxima a darle un beso a su novio, cuando de pronto, (para sorpresa de la pareja), entraba un pequeño niño, de cabello celeste con una mochila verde en su espalda...

-happy- dijo el peli rosa, quien se vio preocupado por el niño.

el nombrado sólo levantó un poco la cabeza, y se encontró con un natsu acostado en el sillón y una lucy encima de él con la ropa desarreglada, no lo dudo dos veces y salto encima de natsu para abrazar a la chica...

-lucyy...-decía sollozando en pequeño

-h-happy...- si bien a la muchacha no le importaba recibir esta clase de abrazos por parte del niño, en esta ocasión era diferente, debido a lo mal arreglada que estaba su blusa...

-o-oe happy...¡no te aproveches!-gritaba un molesto natsu, ante la actitud "inocente del niño"

de pronto, frente a los gritos del celoso peli rosa, la rubia se percato de lo colorada que estaba una de las mejillas del niño...

-¿que te paso happy?-la chica acerco su rostro al del niño, provocando más enfado por parte de su novio, quien solo se cruzo de brazos mirando hacia otro lado molesto..

-ahh...-esto...bueno veras..

**falsh back**

-bien hoy jugaremos a las escondidas-proponía un niño

-¡no, juguemos a la pelota-

-¡no! al pillarse!- esta vez la mayoría de los niños asintieron por lo que se decidió jugar al pillarse..

-¿por qué siempre me persigues a mi!-gritaba una peliblanca, mientras corría rápidamente

-porque tú me gustas charle..

-¡no digas eso!- grito sonrojada la niña...

de pronto, sin que la peli blanca se dirá cuenta, tropezó con una de las raíces que sobresalía de un árbol.

-¿estas bien?- el niño se acerco de inmediato...

-estoy bien, aléjate, no necesito tu ayuda

-charle...porque no me das una oportunidad-el niño agachó su cabeza-...yo...me iré con otra si tú no cambias...-el niño claramente estaba mintiendo..

-eso no me importa, tengo bastantes pretendientes, que uno se vaya no me afecta..-respondío la niña de manera egocéntrica- ¿porque me importaría que ya no fueras mi seguidor?

-porque yo soy el único que te ha hecho sonreír jaja- ante este comentario la niña se sonrojo...mirándolo sorprendida- bueno me voy...- cunado el peli celeste estaba a punto de irse, fue detenido por la niña, quien se agarro de una parte de su polera

-no te vayas...-dijo con la cabeza agachada...

esta dulce actitud fue motivo suficiente, para lograr que el niño, se sentara en el piso a la altura de ella, y le depositara un tierno beso en los labios...

la niña quedó paralisada...y cuando estaba a punto de corresponder...

-¡miren chicos!, happy y charle están juntos!-

la niña ante la sorpresa, le dio la mas dolorosa cachetada que el niño haya recibido en su vida, dejándolo con la famosa mejilla roja

-¡no lo vuelvas a hacer!-fue lo último que grito la niña antes de ponerse de pie e irse...

**fin flash back**

- así se hace happy!-le grito animado el peli rosa..

-!no!, eso no se hace, no lo mal acostumbres natsu!

-ahh...si van a empezar a pelear, yo mejor me voy...pero...lucy...-se detuvo una vez que se bajo de encima de natsu...

-uh? ¿qué?-la chica lo miro confusa

-cuando natsu te robo el primer beso, ¿te enamoraste de él?

-¡q-que dices!, n-no tengo porque responder eso!

-vamos lucy, yo también quiero saber- el chico se acerco peligrosamente a su novia, y con un solo golpe dejo de insistir..

_**nota mental: no hacer cosas tan impulsivas con la chica que me gusta- pensó el niño...**_

_***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

_**¡en serio lo siento!, mi compu sufrió una actualización y duró mucho, no podía escribir en el word, ademas de los miles de trabajos del colegio, estoy colapsada...y...am..confusa...pueden creer que uno de mis mejores amigos, tuvo las agallas de ..robarme un beso! ahhh...**_

_**en fin no los aburro mas jaja**_

_**agradezco los review de:**_

_**Ana Lucy:** me alegro que te haya gustado n.n, he aqui el nuevo cap, las historias son diferentes en cada cap, asi que en un momento natsu y lucy pueden ser novios, en otro conocidos etc... :D_

_**Gabe Logan:** me alegro que te haya gustado n.n gracias por el review_

_**Zy system: **sii me salen cortitos, pero me gustan XD gracias por el review n.n saludos!_

_**cata fullbuster: **linda n.n me alegro que te haya gustado :D a mi también me pasa con un amigo, nos juntamos y juran que somos novios XD ahhaha me alegro que te este yendo bien, ¡a ponerse las pilas!, y seguir con ganas! jja saludos! te quiero mucho!_

_**MajoDragneel: **me alegro que te haya gustado n.n jajjaja seee hacer el mal (wujajja = risa malvada XD) gracias por el review n.n_

_**Madisuky: **yuju! nueva lectora n.n saludos! me laegro mushisimo que te gusten las historias lamento la demora, pero surgen cosas inesperadas n.n espero te haya gustado esta :D gracias por el review_

_**AgathaxB:**me alegro que te haya gustado n.n, haha seee depúes de todo mira es la fan numero uno del nalu XD gracias por el review_

_**DarkMidnight43: **hahha el mio también estaba defectuoso XD, me alegro que te haya gustado n.n, saludos y un beso para este galán ajajaja_

_**bella-niuXD**:me alegro que te haya gustado n.n one-chan jajja, seee mirajane es experta en el tema XD saludso! gracias por el review! n.n_

_**TheSecretDark21:**¡malvado!, ajjaja solo me quieres hacer sonrojar XD, me alegro que te haya gustado :D saludos! gracias por el review y la preocupación!_

**_Infinity Infinytum: _**_no te preocupes n.n con que hayas leido la historia me basta y me sobra, tratandose de ti :D saludos!_

**_lamento mis faltas de ortografías pero lo subí rápido sin revisarlo n.n gracias por la lectura, ah! y aviso que este fin de semana se termina mi fic " un nuevo amor" :D _**

**_se despide_**

**_ hinata-chan ^_^_**


	17. Chapter 17

**LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA!**

**gracias por sus review! pareja de hoy: alzack y bisca**

.

.

Historia n° 15: juego de pistolas

levy: ¡vamos!, será divertido!

lucy: ¡yo también voy!

erza: yo igual

cana: anímate, eres la única que falta

bisca: b-bien...

levy: ¡yosh!, iremos esta noche al festival escolar! de instituto de los chicos

_**~O~O~O**_

_**horas más tarde en el festival cultural del instituto masculino de Fairy Tail**_

lucy: genial!- todo es muy llamativo!

erza: ¡ dulces!- gritaba la pelirroja mientras s iba emocionada hacia la sección de los dulces

lucy: q-que rápido...- de pronto la chica vio a un joven de cabellos rosados, quien iba vistiendo una ropa bastante seductora...- yo también me voy, nos vemos después

levy: cana, vamos por allá- la peliazul señalo una sección de juegos

cana: bien...nos vemos bisca

bisca: si, diviertanse..- la chica se encontraba dirigiendoles una sonrisa...hasta que...- u-un momento...¡me quede sola!-

la peliverde comenzó a tratar de buscar nuevamente a sus amigas...la primera en ver fue a la rubia...estaba a punto de gritar, pero se percató de que estaba riendo con cierto chico ...el cual parecia que casi babeaba por su amiga...lucy estaba descartada...

la segunda fue erza...pero la peliroja estaba tan soñadora con sus dulces, que prefirio dejarla asi...sabía lo que le pasaría si la interrumpía...

la tercera fue cana...pero...estaba demasiado borracha...y levy tenia que cargar con ella...estaban descartadas...¡que iba a hacer ahora!, odiaba estar sola

-¡bisca!- oyó que la llamaban...se dio la media vuelta y se encontró con su amiga rubia quien le hacia señas...rápidamente corrió hacia ella...

lucy: ¡mira!

la pelirverde dirigio su mirada hacia donde señalaba la rubia y se topó con mucha gente reunida en un lugar...arriba del stand había un letrero que decía " juego de pistolas", desafía tu puntería...

bisca: ¿qué pasa ahí?

natsu: es un amigo, un exelente tirador, insuperable..-respondió orgulloso el chico

lucy: ella también es excelente con la puntería..¿no es así bisca?

bisca: l-lucy...

¡bien, ¿quién se atreve a retar a nuestro campeón?!-grito alegremente el animador

lucy: ¡ella!- grito la rubia mientras levantaba el brazo de la peliverde

bisca: l-lucy!

-¡una hermosa señorita se animo! excelente

-pfff...una chica...es imposible...- dijo el aparente ganador

ante este comentario, la peliverde, siendo una fiel feminista acepto el reto...

bisca: bien-

¡siiii!-grito el público

la chica tomo la pistola, alcanzó a ver la espalda y el cabello negro del muchacho que se burló...apunto a su blanco...y disparó...

-el público estaba atónito, la chica había dado en el blanco más difícil, ni siquiera el pelinegro lo había logrado...

pero el público era el único sorprendido...el chico "ganador" quedó no sólo atónito ante la victoria de la chica, sino que su belleza también lo cautivó...

lucy: ¡así se hace!

-¡siiiii!-

bisca: hehe...-se giró para sacarle en cara su victoria al muchacho, pero se topo con un sorprendido joven, quien la miraba con un aparente sonrojo...lo que provocó un sonrojo en la joven

alzack: eres buena...-dijo sin tartamudear...algo difícil...ante su improvisto sonrojo...

bisca: gracias-respondió de la misma forma

-soy alzack...un placer...-

-bisca...-respondió la joven...

-¡que linda pareja hacen!- se comenzó a oir del público

-¡EHHH!

lucy: juju...bisca..

bisca: lucy!...

natsu: vamos, lucy...

lucy: si..., nos juntamos después con las chicas-la rubia se despidió con un beso en la mejilla...y se fue rápidamente con el pelirosa...

bisca: otra vez sola...-susurro la chica..

alzack: ¿te animas a otra ronda?- le preguntó mientras le ofrecía una de las pistolas

bisca: claro...

alzack: voy a ganar

bisca: en tus sueños...

alzack: jaja, bien, si yo gano, tú vas a tener una cita conmigo

bisca: eh...-el comentario del joven la sorprendió tanto, que por un momento dejo su pistola de lado...

alzack: vas a perder- la chica recobró la compostura...y reinicio el juego...

bisca: si yo gano, me darás un beso

el chico se sorprendió aun más, dejando caer la pistola, no sonaba tan mal, ser el perdedor por esta vez...

la chica por su parte no podía estar más impresionada consigo misma, normalmente era muy tímida, pero todo era diferente con este chico...

el juego de las pistolas continuo...

las pistolas se dejaron a un lado

el público estaba alegremente gritando...

había un ganador...

_***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

_**¡perdón por mis faltas de ortografía!**_

_**¿quién gano?, lo dejo en su imaginación wuajjaja XD naahh..., pido perdón por no haber publicado, pero esta fue mi pero semana, mi mamá se resfrio, estaba muy mal, por lo que me dedique 100 % en cuidarla, lamento la demora :P**_

_**en recompensa adelanto que mañana subiré:**_

_**-el final del fic "un nuevo amor"**_

_**-un nuevo one-shot**_

_**-un cap de mi fic heartstring.**_

_**n.n espero les guste! quiero agradecer los review de:**_

**_MajoDragneel: _**_jajjaja la respuesta es ¡si! XD n.n gracias por el review, me alegro que te haya gustado :D_

**_Zy system:_**_ jajja de hecho mi primer beso fue a los 5 años XD jajaja seee era pequeña ;P gracias por el review, mi fan más querido :D hhaahah saludos!_

**_Gabe Logan:_**_ gracias x el review n.n chico de pocas palabras jajja n.n saludos!_

**_Infinity Infinitum:_**_ fue uno de mis mejore amigos XD, no le hagas nada!, lo quiero mucho, a ti también obviamente! jaja, la verdad es que sólo atine a quedarme estática ¡no supe que hacer!, pero tranqui, otro de mis amigo le dio su merecido jaja saludos! a mi lindo chico celoso :D un abrazo y un lindo beso n.n_

**_miner117744_**_:¡ no te odio!, ya te he dicho que no me importa si me dejas un review n.n se que lees mi historias :D con eso me basta jajaja me alegro que te haya gustado , seee la niñez de hoy ¬¬ XD, la verdad es que después del beso me quede estática, jaja me sorprendió bastante pero otro amigo tomo venganza jajaja gracias por el review! saludos!_

**_Ana Lucy: _**_me alegro que te gusten n.n jajja tratare de hacerlos más largos n.n saludos!, gracias por la inspiración! n.n :D y el review!_

**_Tsuki Kuroi: _**_gracias por el review! n.n, he aqui otro cap ! :D_

**_fanatico Z: _**_jajjaja seee ese happy XD jajja si la verdad es que ese cap se insipiró en mi reciente experiencia, si te soy sincera, si...jajja pero secreto! XD gracias por el review!_

**_kobato:_**_ haha gracias! me alegro que te haya gustado!, gracias por el review_

**_Innocence-Moon24_**_: me alegro que te gusten las historias, gracias por tus palabras, me son muy importantes n.n gracias también por el review! n.n_

**_Madisuky: _**_jaja gracias n.n seee mi natsu casi siempre es pervert XD jaja espero te haya gustado el cap, lamento la demora :D gracias por el review_

**_bella-niuXD: _**_me alegro que te haya gustado :D, saludos! gracias por el review! n.n_

**_DarkMindnight43: _**_jajja see galán XD, me alegro que te haya gustado el cap n.n gracias por el saludo! y el review! de seguro, si me hicieras lo mismo, otro amigo te golpearia XD jajaja_

**_TheSecretDark21_**_: ajjaja también eres celoso XD jaja seee sono psicopata , me alegro que te haya gustado :D saludos!_

**_cata fullbuster:_**_aww,__ linda, gracias n.n me alegro que te haya gustado :D, no te preocupes por la tardanza n.n ya también estoy agotadissima con el colegio, me tienen colapsada :p, espero estes mejor, yo también te quiero mucho! saludos y un fuerte abrazo! :D_

**_*¡nota especial!*: decidí hacer 20 one-shot en esta colección, así que sólo quedan 5 cap más n.n ¿sugerencias?_**

**_gracias por sus review!_**

**_se despide _****_hinata-chan ^_^_**


	18. Chapter 18

**LOS PERSONAJES DE FAIRY TAIL SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA!**

**Gracias por sus review! pareja de hoy: ****Romeo & Wendy **_(no se como se llama XD disculpen mi ignorancia: p)_

**.**

.

Historia n° 16: foto, destino

Era una tarde como muchas otras en el parque de magnolia, niños riendo, madres conversando, el típico vendedor de helados, y dentro de todo este día normal, había cierta niña la cual jugaba alegremente en el lugar donde estaba el árbol más grande del parque…

-¡Wendy!, ¡vamos!- la llamó su madre

-¡si!- la niña se puso de pie, y mientras iba corriendo en dirección a su madre, una curiosa imagen llamó su atención- ¿qué es esto?- se agacho lo suficiente, como para recoger la imagen y salir nuevamente en busca de su madre….

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Una vez que llego a su casa, partió a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y miró fijamente la imagen del niño que aparecía en aquella foto- es lindo….-susurro luego de que sus mejillas se sonrojaran…en aquella foto, se veía a un niño de cabello negro acompañado de una bufanda, mostrando una sonrisa sumamente inocente…la cual nunca antes había visto la niña…

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Durante mucho tiempo la niña buscó al chico que salía en la foto, pero no hubo caso….

Pasaron años, hasta que la niña ya convertida en adolescente se enamoro…aquel chico (su nombre era Romeo)… se parecía mucho al de la foto, pero nunca tocó el tema…prefería dejarlo así como estaba

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Fue este mismo chico del cual se enamoro, con quien sostuvo una larga y hermosa relación que duro mucho tiempo, y con la cual llegaron al matrimonio….

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Era un día como cualquier otro, la pareja estaba a punto de salir, a celebrar su aniversario…

-¡Wendy, date prisa amor!- le grito su esposo desde el living

-¡ya voy…! Romeo…podrías buscar las llaves de la casa en mi bolso

El joven se aterro, buscar unas simples llaves en el bolso de una mujer, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar…pero para su suerte hayo las llaves rápidamente…pero en el proceso, la billetera de la joven callo al piso

El peli negro por mera curiosidad se fijo en una foto que resaltaba en la billetera de su mujer…

-estoy lista- llego diciendo su esposa…

-Wendy… ¿Quién es el de la foto?-pregunto mientras le mostraba la famosa foto

-mi primer amor-respondió la mujer

El chico sólo sonrió…

-¿uh?-…. ¿qué sucede?-

-perdí esta foto cuando tenia 9 años- término de decir el chico sorprendiendo a la joven

-romeo…-susurro antes de recibir un cálido beso por parte de su esposo….

_Sin darse cuenta el destino los había reunido…_

**_*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_****_*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_****_*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_**

_**¡lamento lo corto del cap!..pero Lo prometido es deuda, he aquí otro cap, sé que les había dicho que lo subiría ayer, pero el cap de mi otro fic me mantuvo ocupada: p, espero haya sido de su agrado, solo me quedan 4 cap más y termina esta sección jajja ¿sugerencias? Ya saben donde escribirlas n.n**_

_**Agradeciendo los review de:**_

_**MajoDragneel:**__ me alegro que te haya gustado n.n, gracias por el review! saludos a mi __querida__ amiga! :3 _

_**akariharukaze12:**__ holas! Jaja no t __preocupes__ por no haberme dejado un review n.n con que leas estoy bien, gracias por tus palabras :D y el review! ¡__Saludos__! n.n_

_**Madisuky:**__ hola!, me alegro que te haya gustado :D saludos! gracias por el review! n.n_

_**miner117744:**__ hahha gracias, también te quiero :D gracias por el kiss XD bastante apasionado jajaja, me alegro __haber__ detenido un posible __suicidio! N.n__ saludos! gracias por el review!_

_**Infinity Infinytum:**__ Alejandro, así se llama mi vengador XD hahaha, me alegro que te haya gustado :D saludos! Un gran abrazo con energía y un beso n.n espero te vaya bien en la semana! Jajaja ¡animo!_

_**Gabe Logan:**__ de nada, la verdad hace tiempo que me habían pedido uno de esta pareja jajja n.n gracias por el review!_

_**wardox12:**__ ¡no te preocupes!, no me enojo porque no me dejen un review ;) gracias por este! Por cierto, me alegro que te hayan gustado n.n saludos!_

_**Fanatico Z:**__ tranquilo, yo estaba igual que tú XD quería golpear a todo el mundo especialmente a los productores del anime jajja, pero bueno que se les va a hacer :p, gracias por el 2do review n.n mi mamá ya esta mejor gracias, y sobre lo otro ….jajja ¡no habrá nada mas! Seguiré siendo su amiga! Fin de la historia n.n jajaja XD saludos!_

_**Bella-niuXD:**__ gracias me alegro que te haya gustado n.n ok, el prox cap será uno dedicado a ti :D __Saludos! Gracias por el review!_

_**DarkMidnight43:**__ haha gracias me alero que te hay gustado n.n saludos gracias por el review!_

_**TheSecretDark21:**__ e alegra que te hay gustado n.n saludos! jajja e incluso lo reconoces! XD eres celoso! Jajaja gracias por el review! n.n tendré cuidado :D_

_**Ahora estoy trabajando arduamente en trabajos del colegio , prometo una actualización de mis fic pronto :D**_

_**Se despide **_

_**Hinata-chan ^_^**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Gracias por los review :D!, pareja de hoy: Elfman x Evergreen (**_tampoco se su nombre XD_**)!.**

**.**

**.**

Historia n°17: "bendita exposición"

_La vio por primea vez, en aquella exposición a la que fue obligado a asistir por sus dos encantadoras hermanas…en aquel lugar, se podían divisar una gran cantidad de pinturas, cuadros, y esculturas...definitivamente él no era seguidor de esa clase de arte, a el sólo le llama la atención, las peleas, apuestas carreras…pero por el solo hecho de haber asistido a esa exposición ese día…la encontró…_

*O*O*O*

-debí haber ido a jugar con los muchachos…eso es lo que es ser un hombre-discutía un joven de cabellos blancos y un cuerpo tonificado

-ya hablamos de esto, elfman…pero si quieres aun puedes ir, después de todo, erza iba a ser la entrenadora-le dijo con un sonrisa su hermana mayor

-ok, me retracto…pero luego de esto nos vamos a ver la lucha!

-si, si…iré a ver a lisanna…nos reunimos mas tarde diviértete-termino de decir la joven, para luego salir en busca de su hermana menor...

-¿divertirme aquí?-pensó irónico el joven…

No eran nada del otro mundo, en las pinturas se divisaban cuerpos sin forma, colores llamativos, como si hubiesen sido pintados por niños de 5 años…de las esculturas no se quejaba, se notaba la preparación el trabajo que habían empleado los escultores, pero había algo que destacaba, estos artistas, solo eran hombres, no se divisaba a ninguna chica…raro, pero eso hacia elevar su orgullo de pertenecer al genero masculino

Siguió recorriendo el lugar…con una mirada desinteresada, tratando de dar con el paradero e sus dos queridas hermanas, pero el lugar donde se desarrollaba el evento era enorme…

*O*O*O*

Decidió que era hora de descansar, salió un momento por unas de las puertas que tenia cerca, y se topo con un hermoso jardín, el cual parecía sacado de una película, en ese momento erza capaz de creer en duendes, princesas…pero su atención se vio interrumpida ante la presencia de cierta persona…una hermosa chica de cabello castaño claro, largo y sedoso, amarrado en una coleta dejando apreciar sus puntas onduladas, usaba unos lentes que la hacían ver mas intelectual, y su ropa estaba cubierta por un delantal, pero eso no impedía dejar de remarcar sus curvas, un hermoso cuerpo….con la sola presencia de ella, era incluso capaz de creer en la existencia de las hadas

Sigilosamente comenzó a avanzar hasta el centro del jardín en donde se encontraba ella, la cual estaba sumamente concentrada en moldear una gran cantidad de arcilla…

-ejem….-aclaro su garganta al joven con la intención de llamar la atención de la chica

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto de manera fría, sin voltear a verlo

-solo quería saber que estas haciendo…-respondió con una voz firme, pero a la vez con un cierto grado de duda…solo podía divisar la espalda de la joven…

-es bastante obvio ¿no?- k, la chica no tenia intención alguna de sociabilizar…ante esto el joven estaba apunto de marcharse del lugar.

-de seguro harás la escultura mas hermosa de este lugar- solo ese cumplido basto, para que la joven rápidamente se volteara, con un leve rubor en las mejillas

-e-en serio?-pregunto con un aura tímida

-si-respondió seguro el chico, se percato de la bella que era ella…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto ella mientras acomodaba sus gafas, como si estuviera analizándolo

-elfman…-dijo un poco nervioso ante la fija mirada de ella sobre él

-es un nombre bonito….-la chica continuaba mirándolo…- ¿quieres ser mi modelo?, tienes un buen físico- ante este comentario el joven se sonrojo a mas no poder… ¿modelar? Eso no era de hombres…

-n-no….b-bueno…e-es…yo- quería rechazar la oferta de inmediato, pero la mirada esperanzada de la chica le hizo sentir que pese a todo…no podía decirle que no…-acepto…

-¡bien!- en ese momento la chica le mostro una sonrisa llena de alegría, emoción y esperanza...

*O*O*O*

Después de semanas de estar modelando frene a ella, saltándose incluso sus entrenamientos, iba descubriendo mas cosas sobre la chica….se llamaba "evergreen" curioso nombre sabiendo que ama las esculturas y lo que tiene que ver con hadas y cosas por el estilo, con esto ultimo logro descubrir su lado infantil...

Pero también se percato de la frialdad con la que reaccionaba en ocasiones frente a otras personas…

"si soy cruel ahora, es porque cuando fui tierna me lastimaron"- con esta frase puso entender un poco a la chica…

*O*O*O*

Incluso sus hermanas ya estaban preocupadas, con las faltas a su entrenamiento de lucha, y deportes y por el extraño comportamiento que tenia al volver a casa…esa sonrisa con la que llegaba saludando no se la sacaba nadie…

*O*O*O*

Lamentablemente el día en que ever (así dejo que a llamara) finalmente mostraría su obra, como escultora principiante, elfman…se enfermo

*O*O*O*

Con trofeo de 1er lugar en mano, se dirigió a la casa de quien fue su modelo…

Para sus hermanas grande fue la sorpresa al enterarse e lo que hacia su hermano…y aun mas porque sociabilizo con una chica, sabiendo que siempre fue tímido con ellas…

-no fuiste- dijo con resentimiento la joven una vez que pudo hablar con el a solas

-¡¿Cómo querías que fuera?! estaba enfermo-se defendió el chico

-no me importa!-la chica se acercó lo suficiente como para posicionar sus labios contra los de él…si se pudiera describir en una palabra seria "mágico"…con lentitud comenzó a corresponder el chico…sus hermanas observaban curiosas las escena, sonriendo en sus adentros y dejándolos solos…

Una vez que finalizó ese momento mágico…la chica fue la primera en hablar, aun no se alejaba de él...

-ese es tu castigo…traidor…-el chico puso una cara de confusión…por unos momentos- como gane el primer lugar, puedo participar en un importante evento… ¿serias mi…modelo?-pregunto con un notorio sonrojo

-cuenta con eso-respondió feliz el chico…

_***O*O*O**O*O*O**O*O*O**O*O*O**O*O*O**O*O*O**O*O*O**O*O*O**O*O*O**O*O*O***_

_**Hola!, sé que he estado muy desaparecida, pero estoy colapsadisima con el colegio, demasiado trabajos últimamente, lo bueno es que tan solo tengo que esperar 1 mes y dos semanas y odre decir ¡adiós colegio! Jajajja pero bueno…**_

_**Agradeciendo los review de:**_

_**MajoDragneel: **__hahha gracias n.n a mi también me encanta esa pareja :D me alegra mucho mucho que te haya gustado ahahha saludos a tu hermana! XD gracias por el review!_

_**Gabe Logan: **__haha gracias, seee ya se extrañaba esta pareja XD, gracias por el review :D_

_**Ana Lucy**__:¡mi querida fan! ¡¿Dónde habías estado? XD haha me alegro que te hay gustado__, al parecer muchos los llaman RoWe, la inspiración realmente se ha ido a tomar unas vacaciones: C pero tratare de hacer el empeño para actualizar más rápido n.n saludos1 gracias por el review_

_**Infinity Infinytum: **__hahhaha seee mi querido janito (así le digo yo XD) Jajja: p seee va a terminar, pero tomara tiempo nah…eso dependerá de la inspiración hhee saludos! un beso y un abrazo suerte en la uni. Y me esforzare en el cole :p jaja_

_**fanatico Z: **__gracias, a mi me parecen tiernos los dos :3 XD jaja saludos! pronto hare un gerza o un lami n.n saludos! gracias por el review :D_

_**Bella-niuXD: **__gracias me alegro que te hay gustado .D seee fue cortito pero agradezco el review y la lectura saludo!_

_**Any: **__jajaj gracias por el review, de por si encuentro a esta pareja tierna por lo que el resultado era que fuera romántica :p_

_**akariharukaze12: **__hahhaha espero que no te hayan pillado XD saludos! gracias por el review a pesar de correr el riesgo de un posible reto ajjaja no te preocupes, con solo saber que lo leíste me hace feliz n.n_

_**TheSecretDark21: **__haya gracias, también había pensado en un Gale n.n sorry por lo corto de los cap, pero la inspiración fuuu….tu entiendes, saludos! :D_

_**Madisuky: **__aww adoro cuando me agregan el "chan" XD jaja, me alegro que te hay gustado ;D gracias por los elogios y el review ¡saludos! n.n_

_**DarkMidnight43: **__sep, creo que se llaman así XD gracias por el review, me alegro que te hay gustado :D saludos_

_**NAZH045:**__hahha gracias n.n me alegro que la halls encontrado genial :D jaja un ¿nuvia? No había pensado en esa pareja, tal vez haga alguno pero en un posible futuro…es una pareja crack así que debo pensar en un buen trama para unirlos XD ¡saludos gracias por el review y la sugerencia!_

_**No tengo la menor idea si podre actualizar esta semana, pero juro que hare el intento, estoy muy cansada, y si les soy sincera, no tenia considerado agradecer los review personalmente, per si ustedes se toman el tiempo de leer y dejarme un comentario, ¡¿Cómo no voy a ser capaz de agradecerles?!, hahhaha nos vemos! n.n**_

_**Se despide**_

_**Hinata-chan ^_^**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Seee se que he estado muy desaparecida, y probablemente esta historia no tenga mucho sentido, es mas es una de las mas cortas que he hecho, pero vine a un ciber porque se acabo mi internet y no tengo dinero suficiente como para quedarme mas tiempo….**_

**Gracias por los review :D!, pareja de hoy: Nalu**

**.**

**.**

Historia n°18: ¿Cuánto me quieres?

-moooo…natsu…contesta...-cierta rubia mientras se sentaba al lado de su novio

-no….-el chico se encontraba acostado con ambas manos detrás de su nuca

-solo dime…- la chica se acostó al lado de el…abrazándolo por la cintura, acercándose lo suficiente como para soplarle en la oreja…..debilidad del chico

-l-Lucy…. —nos vamos a caer-advertía el chico y es que ambos se encontraban sobre el tejado de la casa de la chica

-o me importa, t solo contesta-

¿Cual era la pregunta?

-¡natsu!-lo regaño la chica...-era…. ¿cuanto me quieres?...-dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas

Si te dijera que te amo mucho estaría mintiendo

La chica se quedo estática en su posición….por un momento sintió que el mundo se le venia abajo…

Si te dijera que te amo demasiado también estaría mintiendo

Ahora estaba confundida… ¿que quería decir?

Pero si te dijera que no es posible decir cuanto te amo te estaría diciendo la verdad, porque diciendo que tanto te quiero, mucho o demasiado, me estaría poniendo un límite...

-natsu-susurro apenas la chica, con sus mejillas ardiendo y su corazón palpitar rápido

-¡arggg!….s-solo tu me haces sacar este lado cursi mío…-se quejaba el chico también sonrojado….cosa que se detuvo una vez que sintió los labios de su chica sobre los de él….

Al menos su lado cursi….tenia sus recompensas…

_***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***_

_**En serio lamento no poder responder sus review, y el tiempo que me tomo publicar aalgo nuevo pero este fin de semana si o si actualizo mis fic :D me despido porque ya no tengo mas dinero para pagar el ciber! Hahah XD**_

_**Agradezco enormemente sus review, por favor no me odien TT_TT**_

_**Se despide**_

_**Hinata-chan ^_^**_


	21. Chapter 21

Sueños y deseos

*Nalu*

.

.

historia 20: juego del beso

-te apuesto a que no lo logras flamitas-decía desafiante el peli azul que estaba sentado en una de las mesas del gremio

-eso crees-le respondía de manera arrogante el peli rosa, el cual estaba sentado frente al peli azul con los brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente a su amiga rubia- pues te equivocas, lo lograre

-yo tampoco creo que lo logres-respaldaba la opinión de gray cierto pelinegro que estaba escuchando

-¡bien! Se los demostrare- el peli rosa se puso de pie y los señalo a ambos con un dedo- les juro que hare que lucy me de un beso, sin obligarla-dijo sonriente para luego ir en dirección donde la rubia

-¿Cuánto crees que le cueste?-cuestiono el peli azul mientras observaba e camino por donde se había ido su amigo-enemigo

-no lo se, por muy lista que sea la conejita…cosas como esta no se le dan….

-tienes razón…lucy es muy ingenua e inocente...supongo que ese es uno de sus lados mas lindos…-lo ultimo lo dijo casi como un susurro pero fue perfectamente audible para el pelinegro y cierta maga de agua que andaba cerca

-Gray-sama estaba hablando de lucy….juvia no perdonara a su rival….-decía con una pañito en la boca la peli azul desde un rincón con una emergente aura negativa...

**~O~O~O~**

-y así fue como destruyeron la ciudad en menos de 3 minutos-terminaba de relatar la rubia a la peli blanca que atendía la barra y a su amiga Levy

-natsu sigue siendo muy infantil-decía divertida la peli azul del cintillo

-si, y mucho….-

-pero aun así te gusta ¿no? Lucy-como siempre la peli blanca soltó uno de sus comentarios, provocando un sonrojo de la rubia y la risa de Levy…

-jajaja lu-chan….estas roja…-decía entre risas la chica

-mira-san….-advertía la chica rubia…hasta que….

-¡hola chicas!-llego saludando el peli rosa…

Para sorpresa de muchos fue y saludo de beso en la mejilla a Mirajane y Levy quienes se encontraban más cerca…acción que extraño a muchos de los presentes en especial a la rubia

-¡¿Qué esta haciendo ese idiota?!-pregunto con molesta el peli negro de pircings al ver a SU enana siendo besada en la mejilla por el mago de fuego

-jajjaja tranquilízate Gajeel…se te notan los celos-reía divertido el peli azul sin esperarse lo que ocurriría después…-¡ pero que!-...grito al darse cuenta que e chico ahora besaba a la maga de agua….mas conocida como juvia…la cual se había acercado al lugar solo para amenazar a lucy…

-natsu…-susurro impresionada la rubia mientras el chico se giraba en dirección a ella…

-hola lucy- la chica esperaba un beso como el que la había dado a las demás chicas….pero en vez de eso solo paso por el lado ignorándola totalmente…

-hola cana!-la rubia se giro y vio lo mismo que había ocurrido con las chicas...natsu estaba saludando a la peli café con un beso en la mejilla…entonces….¿porque no la besaba a ella así?...

-ese idiota se esta pasando….¿que trama?-se preguntaban la mayoría de los chicos del lugar…estaban reunidos en un grupo observando detenidamente cada una de las acciones del peli rosa…

-natsu- lo llamo la rubia…en el momento en que este se giro quedaron los suficientemente cerca como para darse un beso, pero este rápidamente se alejó….dejando a la chica un poco sentida al ser ella a la única que no besaba…quería al menos un besito….su orgullo como mejor amiga de este estaba siendo pisoteado…

-estoy aburrido…-susurro para luego mirar lo cabizbaja que estaba la rubia…le dio una puntada en el pecho al verla así, pero todo valdría la pena después, conocía lo suficiente a lucy como para saber como lograr que lo besara...

-llegamos-llego anunciando la pelirroja, quien estaba acompañada de la hermana menor de Mirajane y Wendy

-erza, lisanna, Wendy!-exclamo el peli rosa, yendo de inmediato a saludarlas de la misma manera que a las demás

-¡¿natsu?!-gritaron las chicas….definitivamente él se estaba a comportando extraño…

-¡mooo!-grito una rubia llamando la atención de los presentes…el peli rosa sonrió…sabia lo que venia…rápidamente la chica se acercó a natsu, este se giro y ella tomo el rostro del chico entre sus manos…se iba acercando rápidamente a sus labios…¡lo estaba consiguiendo!...estaba haciendo que la hermosa lucy heartfilia lo besara…cerro los ojos ansioso esperando el contacto que harían sus labios al chocar…pero…

-g-gray?-pregunto la rubia mientras era sostenida por el chico entre sus brazos, haciendo que la rubia se alejara del peli rosa…

Natsu abrió los ojos extrañado de que la chica nombrara el nombre de su amigo-enemigo….pero la imagen de ver a lucy siendo abrazada por gray lo molesto bastante

-¡que haces cubo de hielo!-grito bastante celoso el peli rosa

-Jajja has hecho muchas idioteces, ¡no creas que encima de todo recibirás tu recompensa!-grito haciéndole entender que esto ultimo se refería al beso que le daría lucy…

-maldito…-susurro para luego arrojarle una bola de fuego…acción que hizo que muchos se distrajeran, logrando así llevarse a su chica…

**~O~O~O~**

-q-que?-pregunto la chica extrañada de la mirada que le daba el peli rosa

-sigue con lo que estabas haciendo…-le dijo seductoramente mientras se acercaba a ella….

-¿de que h-hablas?-preguntaba aun más nerviosa

-ibas a besarme ¿no?, vamos adelante-

-n-no…y-yo….natsu…y-yo...-la chica estaba acorralada entre natsu y un árbol que tenia detrás…..apoyo delicadamente sus manos en los hombros del chico y se acercó para depositarle un tierno beso en la mejilla…- listo…-susurro sonrojada a más no poder

El chico definitivamente no esperaba recibir solo un beso en la mejilla…¡él quería sentir los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos!, por lo que no conforme con el beso de ella la acerco a su cuerpo y le dio un apasionado beso….

**~O~O~O~**

¿Por qué actuaste así?-pregunto la chica mientras era abrazada por el peli rosa

-quería que me besaras…-respondió de lo mas normal

-¡eso no era necesario!...que harías si yo me pusiera a besar en la mejilla a todos los chicos de gremio…

-los golpearía a todos y los dejaría sin descendencia-le respondió el peli rosa con un MUY notoria sonrisa fingida…

-jajjaja tonto…-la chica lo abrazo fuerte probablemente ahora tenia una idea de lo posesivo y celoso que seria a futuro su ahora novio…

~O~O~O~~O~O~O~~O~O~O~~O~O~O~~O~O~O~~O

_**perdón por mis faltas de ortogtrafía hehe gracias por su paciencia la verdad se me hace cada vez mas dificil poder actualizar, pero bueno...tengo pensado hacer un cap extra para terminar esta serie de oneshot n.n espero les haya gustado el cap :D**_

_**agradeciendo los review de:**_

**MajoDragneel:** seee su lado cursi es *O* jajja ¡pucha! justo ahora que nos habiamos hecho amigas...se me va el internet y me es dificil poder hablar contigo TT_TT es frustrante jajja gracias por el review

**Madisuky**: gracias, por review como el tuyo me dan ganas cada vez mas de escrbir jajaj n.n eres muy dulce n.n

**Solanco:** ajajja gracias n.n me alegra que lo hayas encontrado tierno :D

**Gabe Logan:** gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado n.n

**Nate Dragneel**: jajjaa seee las chicas podemos hacer milagros XD jajaj gracias por el review, y por decirme como se llama la pareja jajaja :D espero te haya gustado este cap

**fanatico z**:seee la intencion es lo que cuenta XD sorry por lo corto jajjaa saludos! gracias por el review

**Miner117744**:jajaja andamos igual de cortos con el tiempo...malvadas computadoras e internet ajjaja gracias por el review!

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel**:jajjajjaa leyendo mi fic a esa hora aww *o* gracias me es un honor, espero te haya ido bien en el cole hehe :D por cierto amo tu historia n.n espero la continues pronto

**Infinity Infinitum:**jajjaa gracias n.n por eso te quiero, eres paciente y siempre me dices cosas lindas hehe saludos gracias por el review :D un abrazo y un beso muy duraderos jajaja

**xsakuxsasux:** jajjaja gracias n.n palabras precisas XD n.n :;D

_**me voy rapidamente porque debo estudiar, comenzaron las pruebas mas dificiles asi que tengo que estudiar mucho TT_TT tratare de actualizar mis fic, dejar listo el fianl de "aprendiendo a amar" y un nuevo cap de Heartstrings n.n**_

_**se despide**_

_** hinata-chan ^_^**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**he decidido que publicare un par de capítulos más en este fic, ya que no lo quiero abandonar aún hehe** **espero les guste n.n**_

_pareja de hoy : "nalu"_

_._

_._

historia 20:" declaración" (en el cap anterior me equivoque de numero jeje)

_la academia fairy tail siempre destacaba en una que otra cosa, y hoy no era la excepción, todo el mundo estaba reunidos en la cancha de futbol de la academia, siendo presentes de quien sería el ganador, era la final del torneo de futbol americano, los dos mejores academias competían para llevarse el título nadie cedía, los resultados estaban bastante ajustados...no había tiempo de distraerse para nada, los de fairy tail sabían que debían ganar, la directora Mavis había puesto toda su fe en ellos y cada uno de los integrantes del equipo tenían una razón más para ganar...como todo joven de 17 años, tenía un amor, sabían que de todas las personas no podían decepcionarlas a ellas..._

_para cada jugador le era vital ver esa sonrisa que le dedicada cada chica correspondiente, omitiendo el echo si estaban de novios o no...aunque para ser honestos de todas las parejas que se podía apreciar en el grupo de amigos, solo una aun no había sido confirmada...solo una, y era exactamente la que todos esperaban..._

_se acercaba el medio tiempo, todos sabían perfectamente lo que significaba eso, todos menos ella...era una sorpresa que él había estado preparando, quería ganar el campeonato, pero prefería mil veces más ver aquella sonrisa que adoraba y lo enamoraba cada vez más que una simple copa vacía..._

_Con gran esfuerzo el equipo de fairy tal se las arregló para terminar el primar tiempo con una gran ventaja, las chicas que pertenecían al grupo de porristas corrieron a abrazar a sus amados_

entre ellas estaban por ejemplo, juvia quien sin dudarlo dos veces fue en busca de su querido gray, el cual por su parte la recibió mas que encantado...un poco más tímida fue Levy quien apenas si vio al pelinegro quiso acercársele solo para decirle felicitaciones por su trabajo, pero para sorpresa de esta el chico más conocido como Gajeel la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el...las otras chicas como Mirajane y erza si bien no eran del grupo de las porristas eso no impido que fueran con sus amados laxus y Jellal respectivamente...

_Y por último estaba ella, la capitana del equipo de porristas sonriendo con dulzura al ver como se le acercaba el pelirosa, ella estaba a punto de ir a abrazarle para felicitar a su "amigo" por todos sus goles, pero cuando iba a mitad de camino se detuvo al escuchar su nombre por el altavoz de la academia, dirigió su mirada a natsu quien ya había desaparecido así como también todos sus amigos_

Las luces del estadio se apagaron y la chica aun confusa solo atino a pensar que sería por el show del entretiempo...

_Espero un par de minutos mientras trataba de entender un poco la situación...de la nada la banda de la academia comenzó a sonar y poco a poco las luces fueron volviendo pero de una anea especial, la chica estaba sola frente a la banda la cual para su sorpresa se dirigía hacia ella...ahora sí que no entendía que estaba pasando...apretó aún más sus pompones y miro con extrañeza a los chicos de la banda_

_De pronto se percató de la canción que tocaban escucho la letra y se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que natsu se le habia dedicado cuando apenas si se habían conocido, su primera canción youre beatiful-James blunt_

_claro que en ese entonces jamas esperó que realmente la letra significara algo romantico..._

La chica concluyo que todo era obra de natsu pero ¿qué tramaba? porque segun recordaba él jamas mostró interes de manera romantica en ella..

sus amigas que estaban desaparecidas la sorprendieron por la espalda cubriéndola con una gran tela roja...ahora si no entendía nada, en menos de 1 minuto estaba vestida con un lindo traje blando de vuelos sin mangas y con un escote en V incluso le soltaron el cabello y le pusieron un cintillo ¡ ¿que era todo eso?!

La empujaron hacia adelante, la rubia aun no entendía del todo porque era esa extraña situación...

vio a los chicos...amigos de ella y natsu y novios de sus amigas enfilarse frente a ella haciéndole la seña de que se parar frente a la gran pantalla del estadio en donde marcaban la puntuación del estadio...obedeció aun sin entender la situación per, pese a que todo le parecía extraño algo alegro su corazón era tal cual como alguna vez había imagina una declaración...¡un momento! aquella declaración solo se la había dicho a su mejor amigo...de pronto sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante el mensaje que mostraba la pantalla del estadio

_-lucy te amo, ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

La chica sorprendida se dio vuelta al oír que alguien la llamaba...ahí estaba _él_...el chico de sus sueños de quien estaba perdidamente enamorada pero no lo reconocía vestido de terno frente a ella con esa sonrisa de galán ofreciéndole una mano

-n-natsu-apenas articulo al darse cuenta de lo que significaba toda la situación, ¡jamás lo hubiera esperado y menos de él!

-me encantas...desde hace mucho, adoro tu sonrisa y tu alegría, siempre has estado conmigo, y aún más por sobretodo, ya no soporto las miradas que te lanzas esos chicos estúpidos y que yo no pueda hacer nada, porque solo somos amigos...así que...lucy...¿quieres ser-antes de seguir con la pregunta la chica salto a sus brazos y lo beso...lo beso como siempre había querido, el pelirosa estaba más que feliz, la chica que tanto amaba le había correspondido de una manera impulsiva casi tanto como él lo hubiese hecho

Los aplausos del público presente y los gritos emocionados de sus amigas los hicieron volver a la realidad, separándose lentamente y viéndose a los ojos...

Ahora sabía que ella era _su chica_, y no la dejaría ir, porque aquella sonrisa tenía que ser solo para él

-por supuesto que sí natsu-le dijo ella respondiendo a su casi pregunta

Dicho esto se besaron nuevamente siendo acompañados por la canción de la banda y unos fuegos artificiales con confeti preparados para quien ganara el partido, pero que importaba eso ahora, ¡finalmente la pareja más querida era oficial!

Las energías perdidas en el partido habían vuelto para el chico, ahora estaba seguro que ganaría, nuevamente vería la sonrisa de lucy...no...Vería la sonrisa de _su lucy..._y tal vez hasta le llegaría a pedir una recompensa por el triunfo...

_**~O~O~O~~O~O~O~~O~O~O~~O~O~O~~O~O~O~~O~O~O~O~~O~O~O~~O~O~O~~O~O~O~~O~O~O~~O**_

_**gracias por su lectura espero haya sido de su agrado, cualquier sugerencia o pedido ya saben donde hacelo ;D**_

_**quiero agradecer los review de :**_

_**AgathaxB-PatashifyDragneel -Nate Padal -Zy system-Gabe Logan-Madisuky -xsakuxsasux-Infinity Infinytum -Lucypokemon-Fullbuster Elie Dragneel -bella-niuXD -cata fullbuster-roberto. arias. 5876**_

_**lamento no poder responderlos pero saben que me han hecho feliz con sus palabras y en el proximo si o si los respondo n.n**_

_**se despide**_

_**hinata-chan ^_^**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Deseos y sueños**_

_**pareja Nalu *-***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

historia 21: "del odio al amor hay sólo un paso"

-definitivamente no puedes desaprovechar este día! Lu-chan-decía una chica de cabello celeste, adornado con un lindo cintillo mientras intentaba de todas maneras hacerle ver a la rubia que tenía por amiga que no desperdiciara la oportunidad de declarársele al chico que le gustaba

-no sé de qué me hablas Levy-chan…-la rubia por otra parte no quería saber nada del estúpido día, ella lucy heartfilia hace poco se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de su peor enemigo

-¡hola natsu!-se comenzó a escuchar, ese era el aviso que tenía la rubia para saber que el chico que más odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo había llegado

_Y así era, al instituto había llegado el famosísimo natsu dragneel, amado por muchas y envidiado por otros, genio en el futbol, pero pésimo para matemáticas, su cabello rosa encantaba a las chicas, bueno si a eso le juntamos el hecho de que esos ojos jade te atrapan de una manera única y que decir de su bien formado cuerpo_

_El chico en cuanto llegó fue la sensación del salón, él sabía lo popular que era, y por eso asumía que el día de hoy eso se vería reflejado en la cantidad de chocolates que recibiría, tan perdido en su mundo iba que ni siquiera noto que junto él había entrado la chica que él también detestaba…o eso creía_

_Era lucy heartfilia, una rubia muy guapa, teniendo muchos enamorados ya sea dentro o fuera del instituto, era inteligente, pero definitivamente en los deporte no le iba bien, así como natsu también era popular, pero había un pequeño problema_

_Natsu y ella eran rivales. Y lo fueron desde el primer día de clases, en donde el pelirosa sin querer la paso a botar en la ceremonia de entrada, y en vez de ayudarla se unió con el resto y comenzó a burlarse, desde ese día la chica le guardo un rencor, pero todo empeoro cuando el chico constantemente la usaba de conejito de indias en sus bromas quedando más de una vez con algo encima y su ropa sucia…ella decidió vengarse y así lo hizo, frente a cada broma que él le hacia ella comenzaba a llorar y a hacerse la pobrecilla y su manera de llorar era tan tierna que de inmediato miraron mal al pelirosa y si es como llegamos a su relación de hoy_

_Entre tanta broma se volvieron sumamente cercanos y es por esta razón que la rubia se dio cuenta de que quería al chico más de lo que pensaba_

_Ellos se sentaban uno al lado de otro, la rubia fue la primera en tomar asiento, seguida por el pelirosa quien inusualmente hoy, estaba uy callado con ella_

_Para las chicas del instituto si bien adoraban al pelirosa, quieran que su novia fuera lucy por ser muy admirada, no aceptarían a nadie más que la rubia, por eso en este día de san Valentín querían hacer lo posible por juntarlos_

* * *

~o~

_Las horas pasaban y pasaban y el pelirosa ya aburrido de la clase comenzó a tambalearse en la silla con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y mirando desinteresadamente, cuando de pronto su vista se fijó en una pequeña cajita muy linda que tenía la rubia en su bolso_

_-¿chocolates?-_pensó…_a quién demonios le daría un chocolate?_

Sus amigos habían hablado con él horas antes, molestándolo exactamente con la rubia, el pelirosa por otro lado negaba todo, lo reconocía la rubia era bonita pero de ahí a gustarle? No, no…comenzó a examinar sus palabras…

"_-no me interesa este estúpido día, ni tampoco me importa recibir un chocolate de __**ella**__"-hizo énfasis en la palabra para referirse a la rubia_

Ahora que veía la cajita tenia curiosidad _¿a quién le daría esos chocolates?-_

Llego la hora del receso y cuando estaba apunto de hablarle a la rubia una oleada de chicas se le lanzo encima quedando sumergido entre tanto chocolate, la rubia lo miro con un poco de celos y se marchó del salón con su cajita en la mano

El pelirosa se percató de que la rubia se había llevado la cajita, ¡maldición! Él quería saber para quien era….aunque ahora era claro que no serían para él, sin darse cuenta esa idea lo desanimo bastante

* * *

~o~

La rubia iba caminando por el pasillo ignorando olímpicamente a esos pervertidos que querían salir con ella ofreciéndole chocolates, hasta que se detuvo al percatarse de la presencia de uno de sus mejores amigos hombres de aquel instituto

-¡Loke!-le grito para que este la mirara, él era un curso mayor que ella así que iba en otro salón, sonrió con dulzura al ver que la rubia veía en su dirección sonriente

-hola lucy- se percató de la cajita que tenía ella, él era uno de los que sabía que la chica se había enamorado del pelirosa- no le has dado tu chocolate a natsu?-pregunto divertido

-n-no son para el-la chica desvió su mirada al ver que el chico había acertado- ¿has recibido muchos hoy?

-solo unos cuantos-dijo con una sonrisa

De lo lejos se podía apreciar al pelirosa espiándolos, _¡como odiaba a ese tipo!_ Loke…eran casi tan popular como él…eso no le importaba, lo que le molestaba era esa sonrisa que lucy le mostraba a ese chico y no a él_….¿porque lucy era tan linda con ese estúpido y no con él?._..frente a todas esas preguntas se percató de algo…_celos_- eso era lo que sentía al ver a lucy sonriéndole a ese tipo con chocolate en la mano…como si se los fuera a dar_….¡un momento! Uno tiene celos cuando esta….¡rayos! él estaba enamorado de su peor enemiga…_

Los celos incrementaron al ver que la chica se sonrojaba por algo que decía el idiota _(como lo llamaba natsu)_ sin tiempo que perder corrió en su dirección y en un dos por tres llevaba a la chica en brazos alejándola de ese idiota

-¡n-natsu!-gritaba ella, él sonrió por primera vez ella lo llamaba por su nombre y debía decir que le encantaba, llegaron a la parte trasera del instituto y él la bajo, sin dejarla hablar la acorralo entre él y la muralla que estaba detrás de ella- ¿q-que?-la cercanía del chico la ponía muy nerviosa

-lucy-¡demonios! Qué manera tan linda de decir su nombre- ¿hiciste chocolates?

-n-no te importa…-no, no, ella no sería la primer en dar el paso…de pronto vio como natsu se le acerco tanto….que los labios de ambos se juntaron en un inesperado beso

La chica permanecía con sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, el chico se separó y la miro con ojos de galán esos que solo se había atrevido a ponerle _ella_- no te dejare ir hasta que me digas para quien son-lo dijo tal cual como si fuera una orden

-son para ti!-dijo automáticamente, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes…lo dijo pensando que el chico la dejaría ir, inmediatamente después de decirlo trato de correr dándose cuenta que había dejado al chico sorprendido, pero cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba su muñeca y la jalaba de regreso sabía que escapar de él no sería tan sencillo

-¿q-que?!...y-yo ya cumplí…-apenas susurro, no podía mirar al chico, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por el flequillo y su mejillas sonrojadas, ante esto el chico sonrió

-no te dejare ir…no después de haberme dado esto señaló la cajita-y sin más que decir, la volvió a besar pero esta vez fue correspondido…

_Por algo dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso ¿no?_

* * *

.

.

**PatashifyDragneel**: gracias mejo-chan :D me alegra que te haya gustado gracias por el review y la lectura n.n

**Roci-chan heartfilia**: n.n me alegra mucho, que te haya gustado hahhaha seee a cualquiera le gustaría que se te declararán así n.n gracias por el review y la lectura J

**Gabe Logan:** gracias me alegro que te haya gustado n.n

Nate Padal: jajaja gracias, por cierto esta bien el próximo cap será un RoWe n.n gracias por el review :D

**Infinity Infinytum**: bueno se trataba de natsu, jajjaja natsu es extremadamente sorpresivo XD jajaj en fin me alegra que te haya gustado jajjaja saludos! n.n cuídate mucho y saludos suerte con los estudios! :D

**Bella-niuXD**: jajaja gracias si un no he abandona este fic n.n saludos y cuídate!

**TheSecretDark21**: jajaja muchos dicen eso, pero fue natsu después de todo XD me alegra que te haya gustado saludos!

**NAZH045:** Jajja ok! Preparando un Gale para los siguientes cap n.n o un Jerza jaja saludos gracias por el review

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel:** hola eli-chan me alegra que te haya gustado :D Jajajja saludos! Cuídate saludos! n.n gracias por el review y la lectura

**¡AVISO! Jajajja para quienes hayan leído este cap quiero informarles que el di de hoy subiere un cap especial con las parejas : Nalu-gruvia-Gale- jerza n.n tal vez un poco de evergreen x elfman y laxus x mira y un RoWe :D solo espérenlo jajaja**


End file.
